Turning of Tides
by Tinuviel Storm
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione-Draco romance. seventh year, Draco's a spy, Hermione has powers and yeah.
1. The Train Ride

Chapter 1- The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 

A/N: I've revised my chapters a bit just to make them a little clearer with my great beta Gayle thanks a ton! ;-)

                                                            *

Hermione sat with her headphones on listening to a CD in the Head girl/ boy compartment of the Hogwarts express. The train was motionless, she had arrived early hoping to find out who this year's Head boy was. She hadn't caught sight of him yet. She closed her eyes, allowing her honey-colored curls to cascade around her face, drumming her fingers to the music. "Not bad." She thought, relaxed. 

            Hermione has been looking forward to coming back to school for a long time now, mainly because she needed to escape from the horrible summer she had. Entering her 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had received her Head Girl notice in the mail the week before. She hadn't told Ron or Harry yet. Things were still awkward between them after Ron broke up with her. He said he still wanted to be friends, but Hermione still felt a bit hostile to him after she walked in on him and Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor, making out. Harry was having a hard time going back and forth between both of his friends, but Hermione didn't care by now. Her body had now matured; she had curves in all the right places, and her bushy hair was now soft curls falling to her mid-back, framing her tanned face. She felt powerful with her new look, and was determined not to let anyone take that away from her.

~

            Draco Malfoy walked through the barriers of 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts express. A shiny Head Boy badge was glistening in the light as he wondered who the new head girl would be. "Probably that Mudblood, Granger." He thought with a smirk, as he plowed his way through some first years. "Well this will be interesting" he thought, with an evil grin. 

~

            Hermione's eyes jerked open as someone suddenly lifted off her headphones. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy placing them over his own ears, giving her a look of disgust as he listened to the song that was playing. "Do you actually call this music Granger?" he said with a smirk. "I can't believe you would even take the time charming them to work. But, then again," he added, moving out of her reach just in time as she lunged towards him, "I'm sure coming from a family of muggles you wouldn't know something as simple as good music."

            Hermione face flushed, but she quickly regained her composure so that when she gazed into Malfoy's cold gray eyes he wouldn't be able to detect her pain at the harsh words. Staring him in the eye, she replied calmly, "If coming from muggle parents makes me stupid Malfoy, than I don't know what excuse to make for you since I beat you on every OWL except potions." 

Malfoy's eyes flashed and a small blush rose to his cheeks, but he quickly recovered. "Shut your mouth mudblood" he spat.

Taking a step forward, Hermione stretched her hands around Mafoy's neck startling him, until he felt her slip the headphone from his ears, gathering them in her hands. He looked at her in wonder as she whispered in his ear in a triumphant tone, "Five years later and your still singing the same tune, Malfoy. Get some new material." Then stepping back she slipped the headphones over her ears again and sat down as the train began lurched into motion.

~

            "God what has gotten into her!" thought Malfoy, as he sat down in the seat opposite her while staring at her still form, her gaze fixed on the window next to her. "The little mudblood actually caught me off guard with that little comment! "Maybe I do need to start getting more insults for her." He smiled evilly, until he glanced at her again. "She does look really pretty there," he thought suddenly, "she's filling out a lot and her eyes seem to have this golden sparkle to them… I can't believe I never noticed before now. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a Malfoy for god's sake! And she's just a little know-it-all mudblood!" Malfoy angrily turned to face out the window, avoiding any possible eye contact with the girl across from him.

            Hermione sat still after her little squabble with Draco, looking out the window as the country slide by. "Wow, Malfoy looked pretty shocked… haha that will get the little prat back! He's changed a lot though, his body is pretty well-toned, and his hair kinda falls into his face just right… wait hold up this is Malfoy! And all Malfoys are dirty scum who think they're better than everyone else! Asshole." And with that she closed her eyes again.

            Suddenly the compartment door burst open and Hermione and Draco looked up to see a tall skinny boy with jet-black untidy hair, bright green eyes and a small scar across his forehead run towards Hermione, to hug her. 

            "Hermione!" he cried as he stepped back, much to Malfoy's disdain, as there was limited space in the compartment made for two. "You big prat!" Harry practically yelled at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were head girl? I was looking for you everywhere!" Draco looked down at the book he was reading as Harry and Hermione exchanged news. 

            "So, um, where's Ron?" asked Hermione at last, trying to sound casual. Draco suddenly looked up, taking notice of the absence of the tall redhead. Hermione, noticing this sudden rapt of attention, gave a meaningful look at Harry, they exited the compartment and finished their conversation there.

            "Damn." Thought Malfoy, thoroughly annoyed that an opportunity for some dirt to use against Granger had been snatched away. About 10 minutes later Hermione arrive back in the compartment, alone, with an apathetic air so as not to let any hint of her turmile be seen by Malfoy. She walked briskly to her seat, and picking up a book from the table, and started to read.  It took Draco about a minute to realize she had grabbed his book, and he was so mad he had to take a moment to calm down. "If you don't mind, Granger, I'd like to read my book so will you please pull your ugly face out of it and give it back to me?"

            Hermione looked up with a start. Then suddenly her face spread into a seductive smile. "Now Malfoy, you don't really think that my face is ugly do you, I mean, you were just reprimanding yourself for admitting how pretty I am." She replied.

            Draco stared at her with his mouth open. Then after a moment he sneered, a "You wish" at her but a voice was nagging in the back of his mind. "How did she know?" he thought in amazement, still staring at Hermione. She, however, was through with their little confrontation, and after flipping her hair behind her head; she snuggled up against the seat, resuming to read Malfoy's book.

~

            Malfoy looked at her for a moment, before settling down in his seat, cursing to himself that Hermione she still had his book clutched in her beautiful, slender arms… "What the hell?!" Draco thought this last part aloud. Turning to Hermione, who was practically hysterical, he asked what was so funny. 

            "You are." She said between gasp of breath.

            "Fuck you!" said Draco haughtily, just as Professor Mcgonnagall stepped into their compartment. Hermione instantly shut up to allow her favorite teacher reprimand them and tell them the new rules as head boy and girl. She and Draco didn't share another word throughout the rest of the journey.

A/N: umm ok so before I had Hermione listening to Eminem and some people had a problem with it… umm yeah Eminem rocks and just because Hermione likes school doesn't mean she couldn't like him!! Also I know Hermione would usually be reading Hogwarts a History but didn't she _memorize _it in first year?? Would she actually still be reading the same book over and over for seven years… lol. Ok I'm done please review and keep reading! ;)


	2. Breakfast, Truth and Dinner

Chapter 2- Breakfast, Truth, and Dinner

A/N: thanks again to my way- awesome beta, Gayle! 

            Draco had not talked to Hermione all throughout the sorting hat ceremony and the feast. When they arrived at their beautiful new dorm, she had just marched right past him and into her room. Since McGonnagall had told them they had to live with each other for the rest of the year, Draco figured she would try to call a truce or something, but she just walked past him. "Then again," he thought upon reflection, "I probably do deserve it. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Any other girl in this school would worship the ground I walked on but no. Not Granger!" after a minute he finally decided to follow her up the stairs to her room, to give her a chance to call a truce and so he could get his book back.

            Hermione was lying on her lush red and gold queen sized four-post bed reading Malfoy's book when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing whom it was, she hastily shoved the book under her bed and got up to let Malfoy in. "What do you want?" she asked in a cool manner.

            "Why you so upset Granger?" replied Malfoy, as he pushed his way into the room. "Has the golden trio finally broken up? Is that why weasel wasn't looking for you on the train?"

            "Shove off Malfoy." Replied Hermione, her voice rising to match her temper.

            "Did I hit a nerve, Granger?" 

            "As much as I love these little chats of ours, is there any particular reason you have decided to waste my time?"

            "I was actually looking for my book. You know, the one you stole." Said Malfoy, his smirk beginning to drive Hermione insane.

            Without a word, Hermione dropped to the floor, and pulled his book out from under her bed. "Here." She said, shoving it into his hands and shoving him towards the door.

            "Wait, Hermione." He said, turning around to face her. Hermione startled, looked at him in wonder. For he had not calling her "Granger" or "Mudblood" but "Hermione."  Draco smirked again at her reaction and said coolly, "As much as I detest the idea of living with you all year, McGonagall did tell us that if we didn't act mature our positions would be taken away. I am NOT losing my head boy position because of a little mudblood, so I'm willing to be civil to you if you extend me the same courtesy." Hermione studied him carefully.

            "You know Malfoy, I think in your own twisted mind you were actually trying to be nice to me." She said, a smile spreading across her face. Malfoy actually laughed, not a harsh cruel laugh but one filled with mirth. Hermione could see all his cold features turn soft and beautiful without his usual sneer. But even with his sneer he was still incredibly sexy…

            "Hermione!" Draco said, and she raised her eyes to meet his, blushing. "Stop staring at my face and give me an answer so I can leave this Gryffindor-infested room!"

            Hermione choked back a laugh. "Fine then!" she said, and pushed him out into the hallway. "Goodnight Draco." She added, before closing her door.

            "Draco." He repeated in his mind, as he descended the stairs, running his hand through his blonde hair. He really liked how she said his name. Disgusted with himself, Draco walked up to his room to sleep. An object on the floor that caught her eye, however, distracted Hermione. 

            "The stupid prat forgot his book again!" she thought, as she turned off the light to fall back on her bed, leaving the book untouched.

~

Draco's Dream:

            Hermione was coming to him with a smile on her face. She was holding something in her hand, but when he asked what it was, she silenced him with a kiss. He wanted another one but suddenly she stepped back laughing, and handed him a letter. It was addressed to him in his father's handwriting but as he looked from the letter to Hermione, she changed into Pansy Parkinson, who quickly took the letter back with a smile and left Draco with a longing for Hermione more than the letter.

~

Draco woke up suddenly as Hermione walked into his room. "What the hell are you doing here, Granger?!" he cried, still frazzled from his dream.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and walked over to him with a letter. A major wave of de-ja-vu swept over Draco until Hermione thrust a piece of paper under his nose and stalked out of the room. Draco looked at the paper, recognizing his class schedule. Quickly hurrying out of bed, he ran out of his room in only his boxers to get to Hermione before she left. "Wait! Hermione." He said as she started gathering up her things in the common room.

            "What?" She replied, impatiently.

            "What time is it?! We usually get our schedules in the Great Hall before classes start!" Hermione smiled.

            "You might want to invest some of that Malfoy fortune on an alarm clock, Draco. Breakfast is over… you wouldn't wake up earlier. Classes start in 10 minutes- but you shouldn't have a problem, its double potions. Anyways I took pity on you and brought you some breakfast. Now, since Snape isn't as considerate to late Gryffindors as he is to late Slytherins, I have to get down to the dungeons. Later." With a quick wink she departed, leaving behind a rather startled Slytherin. 

~

            Hermione watched from her table as Draco arrived 20 minutes late to potions. After a quick "settle down" from Snape, he moved to the back of the room, giving a quick sneer to her before turning his back.

            "As I was saying," continued Snape, as though nothing had happened, after you make the Veritaserum, I would like you to feed one drop and ONLY one drop to your partner… who I will choose." He added as an afterthought. "The rest of the potion will be put into a vial and labeled for correction. You are now in OWLs potions, which mean I expect you all to act responsibly when using the Veritaserum. It also means we will just be moving onto more complicated potions as the year progresses…"

            Hermione's thoughts wandered to Draco. The poor kid was so funny, he had no idea how shocked he looked when he looked at her… but then maybe if he had he would have killed himself. Malfoy's aren't suppose to have emotions…

            "Miss Granger!" shouted a voice from the front of the class. Hermione looked up at Snape and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Now as I was saying, you're partnered with Malfoy." 

            Disgusted, Hermione didn't say a word as she picked up her books and made her way to Malfoy's seat. 

            "Now if we can continue…" snarled Snape, as he finished calling off partners, flicking of his arm towards the blackboard revieling the instructions was added with a sharp "Begin!" as he sat down behind his desk. Still fuming about being caught not paying attention by Snape, Hermione set to work without looking at her partner. His eyes, however, hadn't left her face for a second. 

            "Here." She said, pushing some ingredients towards him. "Help." And that was all she said to him.

            A clear simmering potion was bubbling in Hermione's cauldron only 20 minutes later. "I'm going first." Said Hermione, giving Malfoy a drop before he could argue and a blank look suddenly took over his face. Quickly, Hermione said, "Are you, or do you plan to become a death eater and follow in you father's footsteps?" in a whisper.

            "No." replied Malfoy, in a flat tone. "I'm a spy for Dumbledore and the ministry right now."

            Hermione gasped at Malfoy as the potion wore off. He looked at her, worried about what he might have said since her face was practically glowing. "Umm… Hermione?" he said, forgetting to use her surname in front of others. To his surprise though, she jumped up and screamed, "OH MY GOSH!" giving him a hug before he could say anything. 

            "What the hell, Granger?!" he yelled, shaken.

            "That will be another ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst Miss Granger." Snapped Professor Snape from behind Hermione.

            Immediately Hermione's giddy feeling left her and she didn't speak a word until he moved away. Draco offered her a drop and she took it silently.

            "Now," thought Draco, "I can get her back for making a scene earlier on." Loudly he said, "What's going on between you and Weasly, Granger?"

            Hermione took a breath, her face slack, and said, "Nothing now. We went out, he dumped me, and now he's going out with Lavender. Its awkward between us so he's been avoiding me."    

            Pissed he wasted his question, Malfoy grabbed his books, and shoved them into his cauldron bringing the vial up to the front of the room and leaving class before the bell rang.

~

            When the bell rang, Hermione left quickly heading for herbology, wondering what Malfoy was so pissed about. But still, she couldn't believe it. Malfoy? Becoming a spy for Dumbledore? She thought for sure he would join Voldemort and become a death eater. She shook her long hair back. "Maybe I should give him a chance?" She thought, as she took her next to Harry.

~

            That night Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for dinner. Looking around, she realized how much she was already missing everyone. She glanced at Harry and Ron, giving them a small smile before returning to her food. She and Ron were talking again, although she was still a little formal with him. Hermione had just returned from the library, and Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch. Just like old times. She sighed as she lowered her hand to pick up a biscuit when all of a sudden she was aware of a pair of gray eyes watching her from across the great hall. Knowing whom the eyes belonged to she didn't turn around. Ron however, did.

            "Hermione!" he said accusingly and she looked up reluctantly meeting his eyes. "Do you realize that Malfoy hasn't stopped starring at you since you sat down?!"

            Fighting back a laugh, Hermione replied, "Ever heard that opposites attract?" in the most serious voice she could muster.

            Ron dropped his fork quickly and pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry anymore," he said, and left the Great Hall quickly. Harry, chuckling, looked at Hermione. 

"You really know how to push his buttons don't you?"

"Its not the hardest thing in the world." She replied carelessly, and laughed as she turned back to her food, knowing all to well that a blonde-haired Slytherin had witnessed everything.


	3. The Unexpected

A/N: I hope they don't seem out of character or anything… but if they do its probably b/c they're like, 17 now and are going to be different then they were at 15 (like Hermione being more confident.) 

Chapter 3- The Unexpected

            Hermione was lying on her bed, trying to get some homework done. It had been three days since she had given Draco the Veritaserum, and although she had made a point to be nice to Draco, she could tell he wasn't ready to extend the same courtesy to her. In fact, he had been acting more complacent than ever. Annoyed that she couldn't get any of her homework done when her mind drifted to Malfoy she pulled his book out of her draw. She had found it extremely interesting to read since it was a book of muggle short stories that changed every time you opened the book and at the end, the theme became obvious to whatever was going on in your life at the moment. "No wonder Draco was pissed when I took it," she thought, as she concentrated hard on his face and opened the book to the first story. 

            The story was "Soldier's Home" by Ernest Hemingway, and although it seemed irrelevant to Draco, Hermione considered maybe the father-son relationship in the story is similar to Draco's with Lucius. If Lucius were a dictator Hermione could see why Draco would become a spy. Malfoy's don't like taking crap from other people. "Where the Hell did he get this book?" she wondered aloud.

            "None of your business, Granger." Draco said as he entered her room, his eyes flashing. A blush rose to Hermione's cheeks but she quickly controlled herself. Draco noticed how cute she looked when she was flustered.

            "Try to remember it this time, ok?" Hermione said, standing up and offering the book to Draco, who smiled sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes and turning too quickly, consequently tripping over Crookshanks.

            With seeker-like quickness, Draco caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. She didn't move, noticing how strong his arms were, and how muscular his stomach was. Suddenly realizing what she was thinking Hermione jerked out of his arms, the flash of surprise in Draco's eyes was quickly covered with his trademark sneer.

            "Watch where your going, Mudblood." He said, and stalked out of the room with the book in hand.

~

            Hermione was pacing her room. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she thought frantically. "What is wrong with me? Why the hell am I thinking of Draco that way? Sure he's not a death eater, but he's still an arrogant asshole! What is wrong with me?"

            Draco could hear Hermione's pacing and smirked. He however was filled with anxiety of his own. "Why did I catch her?" he thought. "And why didn't I want to let go? It's not like I'm falling for the Mudblood… right? What is wrong with me?!"

            That night Hermione wandered down to the common room that linked the Slytherin dorm to the Gryffindor's. Draco was sitting by the fire, reading, so Hermione sat down at the table and pulled her work towards her. She started her transfiguration essay first, since it was due next week. After a couple of minutes though, her eyes slid involuntarily towards the spot where Draco was sitting. As she glanced, his eyes moved up to meet hers, and they stared at each other. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and professor McGonagall quickly stepped into the room.

            "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said briskly.

            "Hello Professor McGonagall." They replied in unison.

            "First of all, Mr. Malfoy, you are not allowed to take house points off of Gryffindors just because you don't like them. If this continues, you will be suspended from your Head Boy duties and privileges, understand?" Hermione couldn't suppress a grin as she watched Draco nod his head. "Secondly," she continued, "there is a winter ball coming up in December. You will both plan this and will have to open it together. Sorry Ms. Granger." She added she added after a moment of reflection. "The next Hogsmede trip is tomorrow, so I suggest you start shopping for the ball. Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to see you in his office first thing tomorrow too. I believe that is all. Have a good evening." She then turned, and left the common room.

            Hermione turned to Draco. "You took off house points because you didn't like the person?" she said in wonder. "Then again, you did when you acted as Umbridge's lap dog, so I guess I can see why that would make you feel special."

            Draco laughed. "It was only your precious pot-head and weasel," he said. 

            Hermione suddenly laughed too. "You know," she said, "your not as tough as you think you are."

            Draco looked at her sharply. "What did you ask me when you gave me the Veritaserum?" 

            Hermione stopped laughing but there was still sparkle in her eyes. "If I tell you," she said, "you have to tell me what you asked." With a smirk firmly planted on his face, he agreed.

            After Hermione told him what she had asked him and what he answered, Malfoy looked at her thoughtfully. "I know you would not tell anyone." He said, and that was it. After a few awkward moments pause, Hermione made him tell her what he had asked her. After he explained Hermione burst out laughing. 

            "Why on earth would you care what was going on between me and Ron?" noticing that by this point he was no longer sitting by the fire, but on the couch right next to her.

            "Because I care." He said mockingly, but with a note of panic in his voice. Suddenly he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her.

            Hermione was caught completely by surprise by the kiss, but instead of moving away, she moved in closer. "What am I doing?" she screamed in her head, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth as he deepened the kiss. But all of a sudden she didn't care. All she cared about were his lips on hers, and his strong arms circling her back, drawing her closer to him…

~

            Draco didn't know why he did it. One moment he was talking to her about being a spy for Dumbledore, and the next he, a Malfoy, couldn't control his sudden strong feelings for the girl next to him. She just looked so beautiful sitting there, with her golden brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, her almond-shaped eyes so deep and caring, the way her body shook as she laughed. He had never been overcome with caring emotions so intensely before and just did what felt right at the moment, even if it meant going against all the generations of Malfoy's had believed in. Then again… he thought, its not like this will be the first time I disgrace the name.

~

            After a few minutes they broke apart, each eyeing the other warily. Finally Hermione spoke.

            "What was that for?" she said, slightly accusingly and confused. It was her voice that had grounded Draco. He couldn't ever let this get out. The whole plan with Dumbledore would be ruined if someone like Pansy wrote to his father commenting on his new feelings to the mudblood, and all would be ruined.

            Draco smirked and turned away before she could catch any emotion on his face. Getting up, he composed himself and turned, his face blank of all emotion besides amusement. "If I had imagined it would have taken only one kiss to steal the Mudblood from The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, I wouldn't have even bothered."

            Turning to his dormitory, Draco left Hermione in the common room, he body shaking with fury. Suddenly feeling a sudden surge of pain in his head not even comparative to his worst headaches he staggered, and clutching his head, turned to look at the girl's stony face, dislike etched into every line of it. Then as if suddenly coming out of a trance, he watched her eyes widened and she turned briskly and entered her dormitory, without a backward glance.

A/N: ok I still have like 5 more chapters written out just not typed out so if you wanna know what happens your going to have to motivate me to type them up by clicking the little "review" button. Thanks!


	4. Ice Cold

A/N: thanks to my reviewers! 

Chapter4- Ice cold

            Draco woke up at 10:00. "Damn." He thought. "The great hall will probably be empty by now." With a groan he pulled himself out of bed to his mirror. Today was their first Hogsmede trip he realized as he pulled himself together and ran a comb through his hair. "I wonder why Hermione didn't wake me." He thought, until the memories of the previous night's events came back to him. With another groan he dragged himself downstairs to the common room. Finding it empty he headed to the Great Hall, in hope of finding people hanging around and a carriage left going to Hogsmede.

~

            Hermione had made sure to be awake and out of the dorm before Malfoy woke up. Making her way to the Great hall she saw Ron and Harry talking at the Gryffindor table and rushed to them.

            "Hey Hermione." They said in unison.

            "Hey." She said, flopping herself into a chair and pulling some breakfast toward her. Grinning, Ron turned around to Lavender as she approached the table and started talking. Harry turned to Hermione, staring at her intensely.

            "Did something happen, Hermione?" he asked, lowering his voice.

            "Draco hasn't been bothering me Harry, so drop it." She replied. As she saw his face contort to confusion, she instantly realized her mistake. "Damn it!!!" she thought. Before Harry could open his mouth, she quickly continued. 

"Do you realize you always have this scowl whenever you're thinking of Malfoy?" she said, as if she had been meaning to say it all along. Harry looked surprised for a moment, and then shook his head slowly.

"Hermione, if you weren't brilliant and my best friend I would be really worried about you." He said smiling. "Of course." He thought. "She's my best friend she knows what I'm thinking." 

"I know." Said Hermione, laughing. "That was close." She thought, as she gave Harry a reassuring smile, and they began to make plans for the day.

~

            Malfoy entered the Great Hall as the last carriage was departing. Inside he caught a glimpse of vivid red hair and untidy jet-black hair. 

            "Damn them!" he cursed under his breathe, as he summoned his new broomstick. "Brand new. Wasn't even on the shelves yet." He thought with a fierce burning pride. Smiling, he mounted and sped off. "If I'm lucky," he thought, "I might be able to catch up to the last carriage."

~

            Lowering himself to the ground and easing off his broom, Draco watched as Hermione waved good-bye to her friends and heads in the opposite directions. Hesitating for only a moment, he saw her place her headphones over her ears, clutching a CD player in one arm and start walking at a fast pace. Quickly shouldering his broom, he followed.

~

_Hold on… if you feel like letting go. _

_Hold on… it gets better than you know._

_            Hold on…_

The Good Charlotte lyrics pounded in Hermione's ears as she started towards Madame Malkine's formal wear robes. She decided to pick up her dress first, because it seemed the easiest and she wanted to get it out of the way, but she never got the chance. Feeling someone's hand gently grab her arm she swung around, gripping her wand in her free hand.

            "Wow." Said Draco, looking surprised by her reaction. "It's just me."

            "An even better reason for me to be wary." Said Hermione carelessly. After a short uncomfortable silence Draco decided to give it another shot.

            "Where you headed to Hermione." He asked, trying to catch her cold brown eyes with his struggling gray ones.

            "That's none of your business MALFOY. Get out of my face."

            "But Hermione… Professor McGonagall said we needed to start picking up things for the ball… I wouldn't want to leave it till last minute and get my head position taken away from me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen either."

            "Fine." Hermione said, reluctantly taking off her headphones at last. "You get this half of the list, I'll get this half. Then we'll give it to the headmaster. Bye."

            "Granger!" he shouted at her.

            "Did you not understand me Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.

            "Well, yes, I did, but we're suppose to agree on everything we buy… TOGETHER." 

            "I agree with whatever you're planning to buy." Said Hermione.

            "Really?" said Draco, eyebrows raised. "So its ok if I order pizza for the feast? I've always loved pizza and it would really go well with the theme I have in mind…"

            "YOU ARE THE MOST INTOLERABLE PERSON I KNOW!" screamed Hermione. "WE CAN'T ORDER PIZZA FOR THE FEAST!" Draco continued looking at her innocently. 

            "I thought it would be nice, you know, a change… with a couple of beers…" Draco quickly tried to hide his smile.

            "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish Malfoy. Fine. I'll supervise what we get but you better leave me alone!" she stormed off. Malfoy choked down a laugh, and quickly followed silently. 

They went along in this fashion as they ordered the rest of the things. All Hermione needed now was her dress, but with a furious look back at Malfoy, who was leaning casually against the wall, he knew she wouldn't put up with him for another minute. 

"I'll see you around," he said, with a quick nod of his head, as he turned around and started heading down the street. 

"Go to hell." Hermione replied, under her breath. As if interpreting her thoughts, Malfoy turned around to smirk at her before turning down the street back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry its really short… I had originally written out more but when I started typing it I kinda just got wrapped up in their dialog and missed a few parts but I promise it'll appear in other chappies. Thanks for the reviews they really motivate me to get these out! ;-)


	5. A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: don't own it… blah blah blah

A/N: reviews!

Chapter 5- Turning of events

            Hermione was out of breath when she entered the Three Broomsticks. Glancing around she quickly spotted Ron and Lavender snogging, and Harry playing with his butterbeer looking bored. Feeling her gaze on him, Harry lifted his gaze and their eyes locked. Smiling gratefully, he waved anxiously for her to join him.

            "Thank God you're here." He said as she lowered herself into a chair next to him. "I thought I'd go insane with those two… sorry." He added as he realized what he was saying.

            "Don't worry about it Harry." Said Hermione with a small smile. Harry was studying her face.

            "What's wrong Hermione?" She blushed, realizing she was still breathing deeply and quickly. She tried to reassure Harry but he cut her off.

            "Hermione." He said, looking at her meaningfully. Hermione sighed.

            "Harry I swear you better not start any rows about this."  Harry nodded and signaled for her to continue.

            "It's just that Dra- Malfoy was kind of pissing me off but that's all."

            "How?"

            "Just following me around you know, getting in my way." Harry nodded but Ron looked up startled.

            "What about Malfoy?" he asked. Lavender suddenly giggled, causing everyone to stare at her.

            "What's so funny, Lavender?" Hermione asked, coolly.

            "Oh please." She replied dramatically obviously happy about the sudden attention. "As if it's such a burden to have the hottest guy in the school following you."

            Ron's face contorted in fury, and Harry's was torn between exasperation at Lavender and amusement at Ron's face.

            "WHAT?!" cried Ron, finding his voice.

            "I'll see ya later Harry." Hermione said quietly, and she quickly slipped into the crowd to avoid witnessing a Ron-Lavender fight.

~

Strolling down the streets of Hogsmede, Hermione slipped on her headphones and started down a random street hoping to pass time before she was wanted back at the castle. Looking around her, she noticed a small shop with beautiful dresses in the window called "Where it Begins and Ends." Turning, Hermione slipped off her headphones and made her way into the store. Looking around, the store seemed deserted except for a gray cat sitting on top of the counter. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing all about familiars and Animagi that were set up in old-fashion stores to protect them from shoplifters. Sure enough, before her eyes the cat turned into a smiling plump woman with long brown hair twisted into a bun in the gape of her neck.

"Hello dear. If you find anything you like give a holler and I'll be over to help fit it for you."

            "Thank you very much." Replied Hermione, as she reached a rack full of brightly colored ball gowns. She quickly disregarded the whites because they were too wedding-like, the blacks because all the girls choose black and she wanted to stick out. Blue she wore to the Yule Ball, Pink and Peach wouldn't go with her hair and face… all of a sudden she spotted the perfect one. It was beautiful, and when she tried it on she saw it complimented all of her best features.

The dress was dark, dark green, and had spaghetti straps at the top that criss- crossed down the back, it was low-cut, and tight down to the hips, where it slowly puffed out until it reached the ground. With her naturally tan skin and delicately curled brown hair that reached down her mid-back, it looked like it was made for her. Seizing her wand, she muttered "octulemon", and her eyes suddenly sparkled with hidden green brought out with the charm. She saw the saleswoman out of the corner of her eye as she was admiring herself in the mirror.

"That's the one." The woman said with a smile on her face. With a quick flick of her wand glitter flew from the tip and placed itself on the dress in a diagonal slash going from the top of the dress, and winding itself slowly down in one streak to the back. "There." She said, stepping back to admire it. "Perfect."

~

            Stepping out of the store with her purchase under her arm, Hermione made her way back to the busy main street and back up to the castle. She started towards the Head's dorm but suddenly remembering who would be waiting for her there she turned quickly and ran straight into the one person she was trying to avoid. Feeling his strong arms around her, keeping her from falling she felt intoxicated. Where had these feelings come from? Her heart pounding, she leaned against the washboard abs that had taken years of quidditch to develop knowing instantly who was there. Realization set in and she tore herself from his arms. 

            "A little clumsy there, Granger." Drawled Draco, and suddenly catching the look on her face he started to say something but was cut off when she gave him a disgusted look and stomped off. 

            "Fuck!" thought Draco, as he headed down to the Great Hall. He hadn't meant for her to run into him. And he had just been joking! Shaking his head, he wondered how he kept getting himself in these situations, and why he cared about them. Walking fast aimlessly, he suddenly smiled. He didn't really mind these run-ins; he actually looked forward to them. He then quickly diverted from his route to the Great Hall. He didn't feel like being with Slytherins when it was a Gryffindor that was taking hold of his heart. He made his way back to his dorm room, and locked himself in it.

A/N: I know Ron's pretty rude in this story and im sorry to those Ron-lovers, I love him too but… I love draco more! Also Hermione's power will be put in the open in a lil bit I couldn't work anything into this chappie for you. Thanks and review!


	6. One More kiss

A/N: I don't know if this is moving too fast but w/e! Also I know the last chappie kinda sucked but it was kinda like a building chapter for this one and later ones… ya know? Lol I was gonna wait for a couple days before I put this up but I couldn't contain myself. ;-)

Chapter 6- One More Kiss

            Hermione slipped in front of her vanity in her Head Girl's dorm. She pulled back her hair, leaving a few pieces to frame her face, securing her loose bun with a pair of chopsticks. Looking at her reflection she sighed. The past week Draco had been formally polite to her… but at the same time avoiding her. She knew everything a Malfoy ever did had an alternative motive to it, and that thought made her uneasy. Applying a coat of mascara and eyeliner lazily, she then slipped into a pair of low-rise faded flare jeans, and a small black tee shirt under her school robes and went down to the Great hall for breakfast. 

~

            Draco watched as Hermione entered the Great Hall and slid into a chair next to Harry and Ron. He had been having an uneasy mind the past couple of days, but he had finally sorted it all out in his mind. He concluded that the only reason he felt this way about Hermione was because he was infatuated with the kiss he and Hermione had shared. Therefore, the only way to cure it for good was to steal just one more kiss to confirm that he could have her if he wanted. Draco smiled to himself. "That was it." He thought. "Just one more kiss…" and with that he turned to the pile of food that had just appeared on his plate. 

~

            No one in their 7th year was very surprised to see a very disgruntled Hermione yelling at two cowering boys after the practically impossible Transfiguration lesson. 

            "What is wrong with you Ron? Changing water to fire isn't as hard as you make it to be! And lighting my textbook on fire! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

            "Hermione." Said Harry, hoping to calm her down, but was unsuccessful.

            "And _you_ Harry!" she said, rounding on him. "Why didn't you pay attention when McGonagall was talking? It would have been much easier then pestering me the whole time…" Ron let out a loud yawn, covering up Hermione's shrill shrieks.

            "Calm down, Hermione. We're very sorry we're not up to your standards today. What the hell's wrong with you?" sighed Ron. Hermione's eyes blazed with cold fury and Harry, seeing this, quickly changed the subject. 

            "Hermione? You have OWL's potions next right? Do you want to meet after at Hagrids?" Hermione suddenly cooled down.

            "Sure, Harry." She replied in an exasperated voice.

            "Hermione?" said Ron, quietly. "Umm… is it that time of the month?" Hermione rounded on him so quickly Harry just gave up and left the two to bicker. 

            Walking into the potions classroom Hermione sat at the far back in the last seat available. "Of course its next to Malfoy." She thought. "Who would want to sit next to him?"

            Turning to face Snape, she felt distracted from her work by Malfoy's complacent eyes staring at her like she was his. She turned to glare at him and he smiled at her in an amused fashion. Not in the mood for playing games with Malfoy the whole class of she quickly jumped up.

            "I need to see Madame Pomphrey or I think I'm going to be sick." She said, looking at Malfoy, and stormed out of the classroom, overcome with a sudden rage of recklessness. 

            Draco chuckled softly. She had no idea what was in store for her.

~

            Racing to Hagrid's cabin Hermione stumbled as she felt an arm grab hers violently. Suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom, lit only by the dim natural light coming through the windows. Hermione swung around to face her attacker and found her face-to-face with none other but…

            "Malfoy?" she gasped.

            He smirked. "You really made a spectacle of yourself in Snape's class today." He said, tenderly.

            Hermione's eyes flashed. "What are you doing, ferret-boy? Shouldn't you be terrorizing some first years? Those are the only ones you can take on after all…" she was cut off by his lips pressing on hers, violent and demanding. She tried to struggle, but she was helpless, in-between Malfoy and the wall. She breathed in an aftershave-like scent. She gave up and closed her eyes, allowing his tongue trace her lips and enter, she was sinking into darkness, and before she could do anything, she was kissing him back just as passionately. Her mind struggled until she was finally able to push him away. Malfoy had an odd gleam in his eyes.

            "I was wrong… one more cant cure it… I was all wrong." He muttered under his breath. Hermione, her eyes blazing, pushed him back violently.

            "What the hell do you think your doing?" she screamed at him. Draco took a step forward, but she pulled back. "What do you want with me?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

            "Hermione, I'm so sorry, you don't understand, hell I don't understand, but, 'Mione I think I'm falling for you. I didn't mean to hurt you before, I didn't think it was real I mean how can it be but it is and I need you 'Mione."

            "I'm not falling for your trick again, Malfoy." She said, spitting his surname out as if it was venom. "And my name is HER-MI-ON-E!" she added, and tore out of the classroom, with Draco in pursuit. He was gaining when she felt his grip on her arm again, but this time it was gentle.

            "Then why did you kiss me back?"

            Hermione stared into his gray eyes and Lavender's words came back to her… "What a burden, having the hottest guy in school following you." But he said he was falling for her. There was only one way to know the truth. She knew it was almost like cheating but… she closed her eyes and entered his mind.

A/N: wow what a great cliffy! Haha sorry I'm being cruel. BUT… the good thing about cliffies is that if you press the "review" button, the next chapter comes out quicker! ;-)


	7. Revelations

A/N: it's a little intense in the beginning but becomes lighter. Sorry it's so long! 

Chapter 7- Revelations

            Hermione sat on her bed, looking up at the hanging curtains that surrounded her. She felt very tired, and unsure of herself. After the department of Mysteries incident she had discovered some new things about herself. Like when she wasn't focusing on something (which wasn't often for Hermione), and she let her mind free, she would start to hear bits of conversations. At first she thought she was going mad, and was planning on going to Dumbledore, but something held her back. She wanted to figure this out herself. So she used her most reliable resource… the library. Sighing, she remembered all the late nights in the library where she went over and over multiple volumes of all magical maladies, until she came across the book. She smiled as she remembered stealing it from the Hogwarts library… she still had it. She had found one small paragraph that had solved all of her questions.

"There are some rare witches and wizards who are born with an advanced knowledge and power of the study of Legilimency. These individuals are never born while one with the same talent lives… there can only be one at any given time. When the magic has skipped a generation, the precocious child will develop their power after 15 years of age. They will then know their identity as an image of the sun appears on their skin. They hold great power and can turn the forces of the world for good, or for evil."

            Hermione smiled as she lifted her sleeve to look at her wrist, where a small, distinct sun had carved itself into her skin over the past two years. At first she didn't believe it could possibly be related to her power, but after she read that passage she felt the connection to it. After that she started fine-tuning her power, practicing on people like Ron and Harry. She never told them. She never felt it was the right moment. And it still wasn't completely under her control. Sometimes as hard as she wanted to, she couldn't get into another's mind. But the other day with Malfoy… then she was completely free to. And yet that answer just brought out more problems. Aggravated, she slammed her hand on to the soft bed, determined to make it feel the pain she did. Silent tears ran down her face and she turned over, engulfed by her grief. 

~

            Hermione entered the common room that night to find Draco lying on the sofa, sleeping. A wisp of blonde hair had fallen into his face and was fluttering as he breathed out. Quietly she moved towards him and sat down. Reaching out, she gently pushed the hair out of his face as he grabbed her wrist quickly. Hermione almost laughed.

            "Oh, hey its you." Said Draco groggily, as he released her wrist. "Sorry about that." He added with a small smile as he sat up.

            "I've learned my lesson about ever disturbing a sleeping Malfoy." Hermione replied with a grin.

            "So… does this mean your ready to declare your undying love for me?" Draco said, jokingly.

            "Not even close."

            "Then why did your eyes just light up?" asked Draco, a smile spreading across his face. 

            "They most certainly did not!" replied Hermione with a grin. Then she turned around.

            "What, is that it?" asked Draco, with a slight sneer.

            "Goodnight, Dragon." Replied Hermione, as she went up the stairs. 

            "Goodnight, 'Mione." He whispered, as he contemplated how she knew his childhood nickname, before entering his room.

~

            "I knew you guys liked each other!" Ginny whispered, triumphantly. 

            "Ginny…" Hermione replied, pleadingly.

            "Don't worry Hermione, I wouldn't tell anyone. Even though he's been an ass all these years I knew it was because he was the type of guy who acts like kid, runs up to girls he likes and pulls their hair."

            "Hmmm… Draco's never pulled my hair, Ginny."

            "Pulling your hair… calling you names… same thing. So will you guys go out?"

            "Of course not!" Hermione replied, stunned. "I told him I'd give him a second chance as my FRIEND, I do trust him Ginny… but it's too complicated for something like that."

            "Like a… relationship? Geeze Hermione, live a little!" Hermione flashed the girl a sarcastic smile before turning around to check that no one was around.

            "Look whose talking." She replied, matching Ginny's eager tone. 

            "What are you saying, Hermione?" asked Ginny, nervously. Hermione just smiled sweetly. "HERMIONE!" cried Ginny.

            "Don't worry, Gin. I know the person you fancy has his eyes on you too."

~

            Entering her common room, Hermione was heading for the stairs to her dorm, looking forward to a nice hot bath and a long sleep when she heard a knock on the portrait hole. She turned as Proffessor Snape entered.

            "Miss Granger… I was hoping to see Mr. Malfoy, do you know of his whereabouts?" 

            "Sorry Professor." Hermione said, lowering her eyes so he wouldn't catch the amusement in them. Snape merely looked bored.

            "Tell him I want to see him tomorrow." He said, sweeping out of the room.

            Hermione smiled as she entered her dorm, Gryffindor colors flying out to meet her weary eyes. Looking out the window, she saw Draco zooming around in the dusk on his broomstick. She sighed and turned back to her bed, moving Crookshanks out of the way. She gathered up her clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she emerged she was in blue pajama pants with silver moons on them, and a gray sweatshirt. She decided to head to the Gryffindor common room for some excitement. 

~

            Ron jumped up as he saw Hermione make her way through the portrait hole and met her eyes as she walked towards him and Harry. "Hermione, can we go somewhere and talk alone?"

            Hermione looked at him in surprise but nodded, and followed him out of the Gryffindor common room and onto the grounds. "Ummm… Ron?" she asked, curiously.

            "One minute." He responded unconcerned, while looking around the grounds then heading to the lake, beckoning Hermione to follow.

~

            Draco was flying back to the school when he noticed two people by the lake. He didn't give it much thought until he recognized the girl as Hermione. Taking notice of the bright red haired person next to her he felt anger and jealousy surge through him, even though he would never admit it. "What's so great about Weasley, anyways!" he thought, angrily.

            He was about to fly off when he saw Hermione get up and turn from Weasley, walking away. He heard the redhead yell her name, but she kept walking. A smile crept over Draco's face as he suddenly formed a plan. Swooping down, he made his presence known by lifting Hermione by the hips and placing her on his broom with him. 

            "Malfoy! What the hell?!" Draco laughed as he saw the enraged look on Ron's face, and quickly pulled the broom up high above the school grounds.

            "Oh no no no don't Draco I'll fall don't!" squeaked Hermione, but malfoy only smiled and held her firmly, slowing down his broom. Hermione slowly relaxed and leaned against him.

            "What did the weasel want with you, 'Mione?" asked Draco, softly.

            "erm… well I don't think that's any of your business Dragon." Replied Hermione, with a flirtatious smile. Draco contorted his face into an expression of mock surprise, and then smiling, whispered into her ear. 

            "I did just save you from walking all the way to our common room, so I think you owe me." Hermione smiled, enjoying being so close to him, far away from everyone else, and dependent on him.

            "He apologized for what happened over the summer." She started softly. 

Draco's eyes flashed. "Damn Weasley!" he thought.

            "Then he asked me if we could try it again, and that he missed me and didn't mean to hurt me." She finished, in a whisper. Draco didn't say anything at first, just held her in his arms, wondering if he could ever let her go. 

            "Hermione…" he started, but she turned to face him, and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

            "Don't worry. I told him there was someone else I liked." She replied, quietly. Draco smiled, teasingly.

            "Well you better let me know who it is so I can beat up the lil' punk." Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully, and turning forwards again on his broom she leaned against her enemy, allowing him to guide her back to their dorm.


	8. trust

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this out… I've been lazy. But I promise to be more prompt with updating! Hope you like it!

Chapter 8- Trust

            A couple days later Hermione was found curled up against a sofa in the common room. Malfoy was in the library, and besides a little flirtation here and there nothing had really happened. 

            "Thank God its Friday." sighed Hermione. She had developed a cold in the past 24 hours and all she wanted to do was rest. Hermione summoned a cup of hot tea from the kitchen after breaking into a fit of coughs. Grabbing a sweater off the nearby chair and wrapping herself in it, she lay down again, closing her eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

~

Draco entered the common to find Hermione asleep on the couch. Her face was flushed, and she was wrapped in a large green and silver Slytherin sweatshirt. Draco smiled, wondering if he had a camera anywhere to capture this perfect picture for Weasley. He gently picked her up and carried her into her dorm, smoothing her hair from her face. After gazing at her for a minute, he turned to leave the room, with a painful longing to stay next to her. Draco entered his room and sat down at his desk, staring out at the night sky. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, worried. He knew he like Hermione. There was no way to get out of that. But would this blow his cover with Lucius if he ever found out? "At least I didn't have to join the Order." He thought, with a grin. Dumbledore had offered, even at his young age, but there was no way Draco would consent to working with the Potter-loving team. So he was Dumbledore's private spy. Who would have thought?

            As he was looking out the window he suddenly noticed a large eagle, recognized as his father's, making it's way through Draco's window. Eyes narrowing, he slowly made his way to the bird and removed the letter, oblivious to the bird taking off immediately, cuffing his shoulder. Sighing, Draco attentively opened the letter.

_Draco-_

_            You will receive the dark mark Friday, October 31st. Make yourself presentable- the Dark Lord does not welcome initiates normally, but due to your position at Hogwarts he has consented that you may prove to be useful. We have news that there is a spy at Hogwarts. Bring news on them to the meeting- no excuses._

_                        -Lucius_

            Draco winced at the thought of seeing his father, and placed the letter down, tapping it once making it burst in flames. Ever since his father had escaped from the ministry… Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "October 31st! That's next week!" he realized, shocked. Quickly he walked out of the common room, and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

~

            Hermione woke up the next day feeling refreshed thanks to a potion made by Madame Pomphrey. She yawned, and pulled faded flare jeans on along with a red tee. Shivering, she reached for the green sweatshirt next to her bed and pulled it over her head. "What to do on a Saturday?" She thought, happy at the options. Quickly applying some mascara and lip-gloss, she tied her hair back from her face into a bun and headed down to the Great Hall. There were only a few people milling around with their breakfast, so Hermione quickly changed directions and headed to the kitchen where she saw Harry and Ron. Smiling, she waved them over. 

            "Hey guys! What are you doing today?" she asked, cheerfully.

            "Quidditch practice, Hermione!" replied Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he had been made team captain the year before. Hermione was about to reply when Ron jumped in.

            "Nice sweatshirt." He said, looking at the green sweatshirt that held a snake Slytherin crest on the front. Hermione blushed.

            "I didn't even notice… I was sick yesterday and I guess when I woke up I was so excited to get out of the dorm I didn't notice this wasn't mine." Ron snorted, and they both looked murderous. 

"Ten guesses who's it is." Mumbled Ron, darkly.

Quickly feeling the need to change the subject, Hermione asked them about how they thought they did on the Transfiguration test. Harry shrugged, but Ron wasn't as satisfied with Hermione's answer. 

"What happened with you and Malfoy when he picked you up on his broom?" he asked, accusingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He saw me talking to you and wanted to piss you off. And since he knew I am scared of flying, he decided to pick me up to scare the crap out of me." Hermione lied, easily.

"That prat! Do you want me to talk to him, 'Mione?" asked Harry, angrily. 

"It's fine Harry, don't worry I set him in his place." She responded, laughing. Harry and Ron smirked, imagining something along the lines of Hermione transfiguring Malfoy into another small animal. Hermione smiled, happily. Hearing her stomach grumble, she innocently made her escape from her two best friends and made her way into the kitchen.

~

            Draco woke up late on Saturday, jumping out of bed and getting dressed at top speed before he realized that Gryffindor had the pitch today. Meaning his team wasn't practicing till tomorrow. Scowling, he left his room and headed down to the common room. Just then portrait door swung open to reveal Hermione, her arms laden with food from the kitchen.

            "Thanks 'Mione!" he cried, catching up to help her. 

            "I don't think so, Dragon." She replied, laughing. "Go to the kitchen's yourself." Draco's face fell.

            "You know how to get to the kitchens?" he said, astonished. Hermione smiled, and handed him a muffin. 

            " A Gryffindor secret." She replied, smiling mischievously. Draco shot her a pained look, which she replied with a wink as she flopped onto the sofa. 

            "Feeling better are we?" asked Draco, thoughtfully. 

            "Much." Hermione replied, taking a bite from an apple.

            "Lucius sent me a letter last night." Draco said, suddenly to his and Hermione's surprise.

            "What did he say?" Hermione replied, quickly. Draco was silent for a moment before he continued.

            "He said I'm getting my dark mark next week, so it looks like my job has just got more interesting." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, and she got up and moved to Draco, moving him closer to her and pulling him into a hug. He was surprised, but hugged her back, astonished at how much she cared about it.

            "It's fine, 'Mione. I'll be able to pass Dumbledore more information once it's over." Hermione pulled back, wiping her eyes of her tears. 

            "What if your father beats you again when he sees you like last summer?" she asked, her eyes downcast. Draco stared at her, and suddenly she realized her mistake.

            "How did you know that?" he asked, suspiciously.

            "I just assumed…" Hermione replied, lamely.

            "What aren't you telling me Hermione?" He asked, taking a step forward.

            "I can't." she said, frantically, realizing she was about to be exposed. 

            "Hermione!" He cried, but she tore out of the room before he could catch up with her. Sitting down again and accepting defeat, Draco contemplated what she was keeping from him… and how long she thought she could keep it a secret.

~

            Hermione sat down under a tree next to the lake, watching Harry and Ron's practice on the Quidditch pitch. She didn't know why she couldn't tell Draco. He had told her so much and obviously trusted her… why couldn't she face it to tell him? And how had he noticed after only two months in her company? It's been over a year with Harry and Ron, her two best friends, and they didn't even pick up on it. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Whether she liked it or not, the golden trio was developing their own lives, and were drifting apart. 

"Not all change is bad." Said a voice in the back of Hermione's head. But whom does she have? Ron loves Lavender, even if he doesn't realize the extent of it and tried to back out of it and run to her. Harry and Ginny are madly in love with each other, they just haven't admitted it yet. And she had… who? Malfoy? As if. "He's still Malfoy, Hermione." She told herself, sternly. But what had changed between them? She didn't think of him as a foe anymore. Could he possibly be a friend? All of a sudden it clicked for Hermione. She and Draco acted like two people who liked each other. He knew more about her then Harry and Ron did by now. And there was just something about him that kept bringing her back. She smiled, amazed and yet not surprised at all. She knew she like him… she just never analyzed it before. But she felt sure now, and she knew she could trust him. Slowly, she got up and headed back to the castle, ready to tell Draco her secret. 

A/N: ok, according to my beta this has no point and some of it doesn't but it is kinda important because Hermione's opening up to Draco. So please don't be harsh on me! But please do review! I promise to try and get the next one out as soon as I can! ;-)


	9. Hermione's decision

A/N- k… I screwed up on chapter 7, I got confused Hermione's power is Legilimency not Occlumency… I've changed it now but in case you noticed… she can read minds k? Good. :-) 

Chapter 9- Hermione's decision

            "So… what do you think?" asked Hermione, trying to avoid Draco's penetrating stare. She had just showed him the stolen book from the library and explained its relation to her… plain muggle-born, know-it-all Hermione. She wasn't sure how he would react; he was the first person she's ever told.

            "Does Dumbledore know?" Draco asked quietly.

            "No."

            "I think we should go talk to him." Hermione nodded in agreement, and they made their way out the portrait hole just as Harry and Ron reached them.

            "Hermione! We just finished Quidditch practice earlier then we expected so lets hang out. What's _he_ doing here?" Harry asked, glaring at Malfoy.

            "Shove off Potter," Spat Draco. He shoved past Harry, his arm linked to Hermione's. 

            "Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, stepping in their path.

            "We're on our way to talk to Dumbledore about something…" Hermione trailed off. " I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" she could tell Harry and Ron were worried. Suddenly thought she found their minds open to her. She quietly calmed their suspicions, before Harry and Ron took notice. Malfoy saw their faces change from the evil glares they were giving him and Hermione.

            "Ok, we'll see ya later 'Mione!" Said Harry, with Ron beside him smiling and nodding. 

            "Bye!" she replied, turning around the corner with Draco, disappearing from view.

            "That was bloody brilliant, 'Mione! I wish I could control Potter and the weasel!" Draco said, smirking, but stopped as she shot him a reprimanding look. They headed to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, a Gargoyle statue.

            "Ice Mice." Draco muttered the password. Hermione took a step back as the Gargoyle moved to the side as the wall behind it split into two. 

            "After you." Malfoy said, smirking as Hermione made her way tentatively to the spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward. Draco jumped on the stairs right after her, making his way through before the doors closed behind them.

~

            "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your assistance, but I need to talk to Miss Granger alone." Draco scowled at the headmaster, but nevertheless made his way to the exit. 

            "Bye Hermione." He said, skeptical that Dumbledore could talk to her about anything important with out him there.

            "Bye Dragon." Hermione replied, quietly. Making his way to the exit, Draco turned for one last glance at Hermione, wondering if he had made the right decision. She flashed him a grin, hoping to diminish his worries.

~

            "So, Miss Granger." Dumbledore started, gazing intently at her behind his half-moon spectacles. "You are a legiliment, a star child."

            "I never knew there was a name for it, sir." She replied, nervously. Dumbledore sighed.

            "There is that one, and many more." He replied. "The sun on your wrist represents every other star in the sky, all the secrets, and all the life." He was silent a moment to let the knowledge sink in.

            "I suppose I don't have much of a choice in my fate then." Hermione said hopelessly. Dumbledore surveyed her, deep in thought. 

            "Like Harry, there are some things that you cannot control, but this doesn't mean your whole life is compromised. I am correct when I say you are 16, is that right?" He asked, thoughtfully. Hermione blushed, upset that Dumbledore had brought her age up. 

            "Yes." She replied, warily. Dumbledore smiled. 

            "No need to be worried, Miss Granger, I was just double-checking my facts." He studied her face carefully.

            "What you do with your power is up to you, Miss Granger. I'm sure you are aware that it can turn the powers of the world… for good or for evil?" he stated, blandly. 

            "What are you saying, Professor?" Hermione asked, nervously. 

            "Hermione, I'm hoping that what you decide to do with your power is for the good of the world. I would like to ask you to work with Professor Snape to increase your power. The last Legiliment will be hunting you. I would like you to be prepared and be able to work for us."

            "Of course I'd help the Order… but how can the last Legiliment be hunting for me? Didn't the last person have to die before I received my power?" Dumbledore sighed.

            "He did die, but he has been back for some time now, his name is Lord Voldemort."

~

            During dinner that night, Draco kept shooting furtive glances at Hermione. Noticing this, she excusing herself early and made her way to their common room so they could privately talk. Shortly the portrait door opened and he stepped through.

            "Hey." He said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her slender body.

            "Hi." She replied smiling, thankful to be safe in his arms.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, gazing at her intently. With a reassuring smile, Hermione explained the plans she had made with Dumbledore.

            "When you receive your dark mark, you will have to tell your father you have been seeing me and that I hate Harry." Hermione stated, sadly.

            "Why?" Draco asked, perplexed.

            "Dumbledore said my power could be used for good or for evil. I need to get close to the death eaters to use it either way, and he wants me to spy on them, like you and Snape. You must drop clues so they know I'm not on Harry's side and will trust me." She smiled bravely. Draco surveyed her determined but saddened face, and gently kissed away the tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks.

            "Anything, 'Mione." He said gently, pulling her into a tight embrace as the portrait door swung open, with a shocked Harry Potter framed in the doorway.  


	10. Snape's News

Chapter 10- Snape's News

            Hermione gave a strangled cry and took a step back from Draco as the portrait door opened. "Har- Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, as he moved forward, pulling Draco away from Hermione's reach and placing a firm hold on her. 

            "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed lividly, oblivious to the tears running down her cheeks.

            "What the hell's wrong with you, Potter! Get away from her!" Draco yelled, pushing Harry to the opposite wall. Eyes widening in shock, Harry pushed back.

            "Since when exactly do you defend Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry taunted. Before Draco could open his mouth to respond Hermione stepped between them.

            "Will both of you just shut up?" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

            "What's the point of having a password 'Mione if you plan to give it out to all your Gryffindor buddies?" Draco muttered, darkly. Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything. However Harry did.

            "And it's a good thing we have her password if your becoming so close that you think you can hug her and calling her 'Mione. What, got bored of 'Mudblood'?"

            "It's none of your business, how close I become with Hermione, Potter. Whether you like it or not." Draco replied, smirking.

            "Will you two stop acting like two-year-olds? God, give it a rest!" Hermione interjected, and after shooting them a reprimanding glare, left them alone in the common room to yell at each other. Entering her own room, Hermione slipped on the headphones and waited. Tears ran down her face still, as she realized the sacrifices she will need to make. She has to make it clear to Harry somehow that she likes Draco, and wait for him to ditch her to make her act believable. "Once he finds out I'm a spy, after Voldemort is defeated, he'll know I didn't turn against him… I just have to wait." She thought, crushed. Quietly she made her way to her bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling letting the music pound through her ears so she wouldn't have to think.

~

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

~

            "Hermione?" Draco said, attentively as he stepped into her room.

            "Hey Dragon." She replied, sitting up and taking off her headphones.

            "Umm… I'm sorry for fighting with Potter." Hermione smiled.

            "What does he think?" she asked.

            "A lot of shit… but about us, he thinks I'm a psycho-rapist who shouldn't be allowed in the same building as you." Draco replied, smirking. Hermione reluctantly returned a smile.

            "We're going to have to make him turn against me sooner or later." She said, impassively. 

            "Make it later." Draco said, hoping to diminish the hopeless look in her eyes that gave away her cool attitude. "I was actually hoping we could just hang out for now." He said, mischievously. 

            "Then after dinner." She replied, grinning in an embarrassed way.

            "After you." Draco said, holding the door open for Hermione to pass. She eyed him suspiciously, and as she turned her back to him he grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her neck. 

            "Draco, I'm _hungry._" She whined, but he silenced her by turning her around in his arms and covering her mouth with his. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and sliding her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, making the kiss more intense. She felt Draco pull back from her lips, and instead made a trail of kisses down to her neck. Caught in the moment, she playfully nibbled at his ear before pulling away with a grin on her face. "_Food_ Draco!" she laughed, and pulled him through the common room. They walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand before separating to their opposite tables, neither of which looked very pleased with them entering together. 

            "Harry, we have to do _something._" Ron whispered, glaring at Hermione intensely. Harry just shook his head, amazed at how hard it had become to talk to their best friend.

~

            Hermione was snuggled up to Draco on the couch when they heard a knock on the portrait door. Quickly separating, they looked up to meet the black, cheerless eyes of their potions master. 

            "Hello Professor." They chanted in unison, nervously.

            "Miss Granger… Mr. Mafoy… as you both are aware of, you are in training to be spies for Dumbledore. Mr. Malfoy, you are getting your Dark Mark in a matter of days and I have matters to discuss with you… however we can meet later. The headmaster seems to think I would find teaching Miss Granger an enjoyable experience, consequently we have to start working everyday for at least an hour. Malfoy- you may help teach Miss Granger since her whole identity depends on how well you do at the meeting, and I think it would be beneficial for you to study together… learn to co-operate. You will most likely be our most valuable spies." Hermione and Malfoy exchanged surprised (but not disappointed) looks that they were to be partners.

            "When would you like us to start, Professor?" inquired Hermione, politely. Snape's eyes narrowed.

            "Tomorrow, five o'clock. The dungeons." Snape spat, sweeping out of the room with a small nod to Malfoy.

            "Who would have thought I'd be spending my evenings with Malfoy and Snape?" said Hermione, laughing. Draco flashed her a grin and soon joined in laughing. 

            "We should probably get off to bed… its midnight and we have classes tomorrow." 

            "Of course, 'Mione." Draco replied, in mock respect. Hermione walked over to him and planted a swift kiss on his lips.

            "Later, Dragon." She said, leaving Draco alone next to the fire.

A/N: first, the song above isn't mine as much as I wish it was… its Maroon 5- Harder to Breath… they're really good you should check them out.


	11. Lesson with Snape

A/N: I'm sorry this took a while to get out… I hope you like it! 

Chapter 11- Lesson with Snape

            By the time Hermione and Draco had made their way down to the dungeons for their first lesson with Snape, Hermione was shivering and Draco was aggravated. 

            "Why do we have to meet all the way down here?" Hermione complained, her teeth chattering. 

            "Why did you have to wake me up?" he shot back, still put out after being woken up and dragged down to the coldest room in the school. Hermione shot him a venomous look and he smirked back, before removing his sweatshirt and handing it to Hermione.

            "Thanks." Hermione said, smiling up at him and clasping her hand in his after pulling the sweatshirt over her head. Draco rolled his eyes, not looking at Hermione. He knew they had the weirdest relationship comprehendible, but that's how they liked it. "Finally!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking Draco's thoughts as they reached the door to the potions classroom. After placing a swift kiss on Hermione's cheek, Draco positioned his usual smirk on his face and opened the door, walking in still hand in hand with Hermione.

            "You're late." Said a sharp voice, making Hermione jump a little. 

            "Well this is a little of an inconvenience to come all the way down here to meet, Professor." Draco replied ignoring the glare he received from the Potions teacher. Hermione looked fearful, staring at the disdainful expression on Snape's face. 

            "Manners, Malfoy, Manners. You talk back to a death eater like that you won't live through the night." Draco only smirked, but Hermione was studying Snape's face with a hard expression. 

            "Is this how he's planning to prepare us? Telling us numerous ways to get ourselves killed?" Hermione thought with distaste.

            "Miss Granger!" Snape barked, not appreciating the look she was giving him. "If you disagree with my methods of handling students you may leave. If you're willing to learn, however, you must trust me. You must trust Malfoy. And you must above all, trust Dumbledore. You may not, however, trust anyone else. Understood?"  Hermione looked at him, speechless. "Good." Snape said. "We're going to see how well you've practiced your power." Snape said, a smirk spreading across his face.

            "Great." Hermione thought, slightly scared by the look Snape was giving her, but determined nonetheless.

            "Enter Malfoy's mind." Snape commanded softly. Malfoy looked up at Snape, his face full of alarm but before he could protest Hermione had slipped into his mind. She sorted through his worries of school, the receiving of dark mark, herself… she smiled. Before she could pull out of his mind however, she felt the tug of an intense memory and before she realized what she was doing she was pulling it forth…

            "NO!" Draco yelled, pushing Hermione back to try to break her concentration. Hermione looked at Draco, but dropped her gaze to the ground as tears filled her eyes. Draco was staring at a spot on the ground also. The only person in the room who seemed unfazed was Snape, who surveyed both of them without a trace of emotion on his face. He was quite impressed however. He had worked with Malfoy in a similar fashion, but he had never reached far enough into Malfoy's memory to reach his dark past… his weakness. He decided to break the silence.

            "Mr. Malfoy. The dark lord's power is much stronger than Miss Granger's, and he would be able to reach whatever you've been hiding in an instant and trap you in it. The only way you can protect yourself is practice. You have to trust Miss Granger or I won't waste my time teaching you things that you can't handle. Miss Granger, good work, however we will have to work on your power to help you achieve entering peoples minds at will without their knowledge. We will also have to test how well you can resist Veritaserum and the unforgivables… don't stare its rude. I suggest the both of you head upstairs now and rest. Good evening." Snape concluded, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. 

            Slowly Hermione and Draco made their way upstairs to the common room, neither saying anything. Hermione was tugging at the sweatshirt she had borrowed, nervously. She chanced a look at Draco, but his gaze was fixed intently at a spot in front of him. 

            "Draco?" she asked, tentatively. Ignoring the silence that greeted her, Hermione continued as if there was no tension. "I was hoping we could talk." She was caught off guard when he spun around, grabbing her arm forcefully. 

            "There is nothing to talk about, Granger! I don't need your pity! Just forget you ever saw anything! Forget about it!" he yelled, shoving an advancing Hermione away and marched off, fuming. Hermione stared at his retreating back, feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over her. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione tried to clear her thoughts.

            "Draco may need me right now, but I think right now we need space. I should try to get my mind off of him…" she thought, as she headed to the Gryffindor common room.

~

            "Hey guys!" Hermione said, her shadow obscuring Harry and Ron's view of the wizard chessboard between them.  

            "Hermione! One minute I'm just about to beat Harry…" Ron said as Harry jumped up to meet Hermione, while swiftly kicking the chessboard managing to send the pieces flying.

            "Woops! Sorry mate! Didn't see it there." Harry said, throwing Hermione a small wink. Ron scowled up at him.

            "I was going to beat you anyways." He said, defensively.

            "Course." Harry replied, moving quickly away from the chessboard, steering Hermione to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

            "Haven't seen much of you lately, Hermione." He said, quietly, as Ron made his way over to them. 

            "I know." Hermione replied, instantly feeling a twinge of guilt in her stomach. "How could I have forgotten my best friends so quickly after being with Draco?" she thought. Plopping into the seat next to Hermione, Ron yawned loudly.

            "Where the hell have you been, 'Mione?" he asked, giving her a grin. "I've been ready to kill myself with just that whiner over there who's madly in love with my sister to talk to." Ron said, laughing. Even Hermione couldn't suppress her laughter as she saw Harry choke at Ron's words, his face turning flushed.

            "Ron seems to think I'm into Ginny." Harry said to Hermione, as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

            "I gathered that." She replied, still laughing. "Wait… you still haven't asked her out yet?" she asked, incredulously, sending Ron into fits of laughter.

            "I don't see why your laughing Ron, she is _your _sister after all." Harry interjected, quite putout. 

            "Exactly." Ron said, chuckling. "If she's planning on dating, which I assume she is after that little fling with that horrible Michael kid, who better than the person I pick out?" Ron replied, amused by his own cleverness.

            "Did you ever think Ronald Weasley, that maybe Harry and Ginny will go out because Harry likes her and Ginny likes Harry… whether you approve or not?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow in challenge to Ron. 

            "_Ever think that maybe I don't want the both of you planning out my love life for me?"_ Harry said, raising his voice to drown out his best friend's quarrel, quite irritated at the both of them.

            "I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione laughed, getting up to give him a hug. "I'm just worried if you don't ask Ginny out soon, you'll lose her to someone else… forever."

            "Yeah, and that will be my problem not yours." Harry replied, even though he felt no resentment to his best friend. "Now don't go telling Ginny anything about me in one of your little girl talks… ok?" Harry added, feeling his last statement was a little harsh.

            "Of course not." Hermione replied, smiling mischievously, before turning to Ron. "Now about you and Lavender…" she said, laughing, as Harry rolled his eyes behind her back.

~

Draco was pacing his room, frustrated. "Why did she have to find out? What is she going to think about me now?" he thought, before guilt set in. "She didn't mean to read that memory, and I yelled at her and pushed her away. What's wrong with me? If I loose her too…" Draco shuddered and trailed off realizing that the thought of loosing Hermione was too much to bear. Frustrated, he picked up the closest thing to him and threw it at the wall. His anger vanished, as he looked at the object he had thrown, the book Hermione had "borrowed" on the train to Hogwarts. It felt like a million years ago. Staring at the innocent book, he ripped the hangings from his bed forcefully throwing them at the book, hoping this would obliterate it from his sight. It was a link to the memory Hermione had entered. Draco cursed under his breath and threw his cloak over his shoulder, heading out of the dormitory. 

A/N: tee hee! Next chappie you can find out what Draco's horrible little memory is! I know… I'm horrible. Anyways I'm not sure what I think about this chapter… lemme know if ya like it… hate it… review! ;-)


	12. A Night with a Slytherin

Chapter 12- A night with a Slytherin

_            A pale boy with blonde hair stood alone in a massive room, nervously fidgeting with a corner of his shirt. He couldn't be more than eight years old, and his nervous figure made him appear younger. His life always seemed to be jerked around before he even knew what was happening. This always upset his father; it seemed to make him doubt the boy's intelligence. "Father…" the boy thought, shivering. He had been locked in this room a moment before, when a vicious argument sprung between his father and his Uncle Lucifer. His uncle was a squib, the first one in the family in generations, thus he had been disowned. Lucifer however, never felt the intensity of the situation and had contacted Draco. One day when Lucius was out, Lucifer came to visit Draco. His uncle talked to him trying his best to get to know Draco. He even gave him a book as a present. It was the only magical object he ever owned. So, knowing his brother he gave the book to Draco to lighten the little boy's spirits. Lucifer said the stories would change every time he opened it, as would the reading level. Then he came again, continuing to hope Lucius could humor him considering how ironic that it was to have squib in a pureblood family. Draco started pacing. He could hear the voices outside the door. His father wanted to know what Lucifer had given Draco. Lucifer replied it was nothing more than a book and… Draco stopped short of pacing. He heard a scream and then only silence. What had his father said? Avakadava? The words had been muffled. He heard his father's footsteps and suddenly panicked. Lucius had done something to Uncle Luke. What had happened? Drawing to the farthest corner in the room, Draco tried to make himself invisible in the shadows as the doorknob turned and his father stepped into the room. _

_            "Come here, Draco." He said, keeping his voice low. Draco reluctantly left the shadows. "You know you're not allowed to talk to muggles." He said, maliciously._

_            "Dad…" Draco started, but was cut off as he felt his father's cane smashing into the side of his head. He fell to the floor, whimpering. Lucius grabbed Draco violently by the arm and pulled him up, shoving him harshly against the wall. _

_            "What have I said about calling me that?" Lucius asked, livid. He could never bear to hear such a personal name from someone he was hurting._

_            "I'm sorry… father." Draco replied, still trying to compose his thoughts as his head was throbbing with unimaginable pain. But he wasn't allowed to show Lucius weakness. _

_            "Crucio." Uttered a deadly voice, and Draco felt the worst pain imaginable… he was screaming, looking into his father's cold eyes…_

_~_

            Hermione screamed, sitting up in bed as she was jerked from her dream. She kept seeing her vision; it was just too horrible to be put out of her mind. She looked at her clock. It was 3:30. She sighed as silent tears flowed from her eyes. She knew why Draco had never told her about his childhood. Why he never let Snape that far into his memories. why he always pushed people away. He didn't want them to know, he felt ashamed. He didn't want pity. Hermione's silent tears turned into sobs. How could anyone be so cruel? Draco was eight! How could anyone have survived that incredible pain? 

~

            Draco was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, randomly pointing his wand to parts of it making some design appear just to satisfy his boredom when he heard sobs from the adjacent room. He hadn't slept at all… he was too wound up about Hermione witnessing such a sensitive memory. They hadn't talked about it yet. He couldn't believe she had seen him so powerless to his father's control. It made him feel vulnerable. He tried to stay in bed, telling himself Hermione's sobs weren't important and he should just stay here. Draco didn't even have that much self-control. He quietly eased out of bed and made his way to Hermione's room. 

            Hermione stifled her sobs as she heard a soft knock on the door but couldn't control the tears that still ran down her cheeks. She felt Draco's arms encircle her and she leaned against him, letting him hold her comfortingly. They didn't say anything for a long time.

            "I'm sorry Draco." She whispered, as she relaxed in his arms. "I don't mean for you to have to comfort me, when it was you who…" she broke off, not sure how Draco would react. She felt his grip tighten.

            "Listen Hermione, whatever happened in my past doesn't matter anymore. I'll get back at him now." He laughed. 

            "He should die. I want to kill him Draco you don't understand…" Hermione suddenly cried out with sudden anger. Draco shook her gently. 

            "I'm sorry." He said, looking her eyes. "No one was ever supposed to see that." Hermione felt like her heart would break.

            "But he…" she started.

            "I don't need your pity!" he said fiercely, pulling away from her. The flash of anger in his eyes left quickly however. "I need you." He whispered softly.

            "I'll always be here for you Draco, no matter what." She responded quietly. She looked at the clock again. "We should get to bed." She spoke softly while looking into his eyes, It was the first time she had ever seen them looking vulnerable to her. She was startled as Draco got up, ready to leave.

            "See you tomorrow then?" he asked, in a feigned normal tone. Beckoning him forward, Hermione pulled Draco into a tight hug, reluctant to let go. "It's ok, Hermione!" Draco laughed, amused by her compassion.

            "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her voice muffled in his chest.

            "Are you trying to seduce me, Granger?" Draco asked, laughing at his own cleverness. Hermione playfully hit him on the arm. 

            "Don't be so cocky. You know what I mean." Hermione said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

            "Is there anything wrong with being cocky? Because if there is… you might want to reconsider your proposal." Draco said, winking at her. 

            "What-_ever."_ Hermione responded, rolling her eyes, and getting into bed. Chuckling, Draco lay down beside her, pulling her close and nestling in her hair. Hermione smiled. She felt peaceful for the first time that whole night. Draco's face held an identical smile.

A/N: I know this chapter's really short… but next chappie will be fun… dark mark… Ron and Harry… all that good stuff. :) thanks for reading! Later!


	13. Draco's Task

Chapter 13- Draco's Task

A thin frost had settled on the grounds outside, the chill penetrated the castle. Hermione found herself the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms as the light hit her face, waking her brutally. Sighing, she turned to Draco and snuggled up against him in an attempt to get warmer. Draco felt Hermione's movement in his arms and smiled down at her, pulling her closer to him. Hermione suddenly gasped and sat upright, as she looked at her alarm clock.

            "Do you realize that potions started half an hour ago?" she cried, frantically. Draco sighed. 

            "We can blow off potions, 'Mione. Don't ruin the moment." Hermione gave him a reprimanding look before her features softened as she started laughing at the look Draco was giving her. 

            "You realize we're going to get in so much trouble, don't you?" she said, giving in. Draco smirked. 

            "And luckily Slytherins are perfect at getting out of trouble when it comes to Snape. So stop worrying!" he cried. Hermione laughed and started to open her mouth again when Draco pulled her into a forceful kiss, which slowly became gentler and more caring. Hermione pulled away after awhile and slid off the bed before he could stop her. Draco just smiled at her as she began to gather her books for transfiguration. 

            "Dragon?" she finally asked softly, turning around to meet his eyes.

            "Yeah?" Draco responded, looking at her closely.

            "Are you getting the dark mark tonight?" she asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure it wasn't a dream.

            "Yeah." 

            "When?"

            "Does it matter?" he asked, irritated.

            "I'm sorry." She said, sympathetically. Draco felt aggravated with himself for snapping at her.

            "I'm sorry 'Mione. I don't mean to be short with you." He stands and moves towards her.

            "Draco… I know you're scared, and I'm scared too. I never believed I would say this to you, but I care about you. I want you to remember that. We're going to get through this."

            "I know." He whispered, angry that he couldn't be strong for Hermione. 

            "I have to go to class." She said as the bell rang. She pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving for class. Draco sat motionless for a moment, before getting up slowly and making his way to his room. "Hermione might be fine going to class in her pajamas but I'm not quite that comfortable." He thought, smirking as he imagined the surprise look on her face when she found out she wasn't in uniform.

~

            Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender waiting for the Halloween feast to end. She shoveled the food around her plate. Every once in awhile she glanced at the Slytherin table as if Draco would suddenly appear. "Of course he wouldn't be back so soon." Hermione scolded herself, trying to dispatch her fears. She didn't notice three pairs of eyes we're watching her very closely. Suddenly feeling sick, Hermione stood up. His face grave, Dumbledore looked down at her and gave her a small nod of approval, giving her permission to leave. Hermione exited the room and made her way to the common room.

            "What's wrong with Hermione?" asked Harry, in a worried whisper to Ron and Ginny.

            "She barely ate anything!" Ron said, looking horrified at the thought. Ginny snorted at Ron. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly but she turned away from them. She knew what was wrong with Hermione. Ginny just didn't understand it. It all revolved around an absent Slytherin boy. 

~

            Draco bit his bottom lip holding back the tears of pain as he felt a dagger pierce the flesh on his left arm, carving a skull and snake into his skin. He had a lot of practice at keeping his pain to himself. He did not utter a sound. He looked around, trying to decipher which hooded figure was Lucius. Voldemort was saying something. They all were saying something. Draco felt sick to his stomach at the mere appearance of Voldemort. He was disgusting, revolting. Almost as if the deatheaters sensed his disloyalty, their chanting died down. "Most powerful wizard…" he thought quickly, allowing the chanting to start up once more. 

~ 

            Hermione entered the common room, her eyes scanning it frantically "Draco! Dragon!" she yelled, before concluding he was still gone. Not allowing herself to cry, Hermione grabbing her favorite book and she curls up on the sofa beside the fire, hoping to keep her thoughts from wandering to Draco. Her eyelids became heavier as she struggled to stay awake. She soon fell asleep, visions of Draco swarming in her head.

~

            Draco entered the Great Hall as the last people were filtering out. He felt dizzy from the night's events, and wanted to go to his dorm straight away, but he needed to find Hermione first. Last to leave was Potter and his friends. Grinding his teeth, Draco made his way to them quietly. 

            "I think there's something wrong with Hermione." Ron mumbled for the umpteenth time.

            "Maybe she really wasn't hungry Ron." Ginny said, exasperated at her brother's vigilance on the subject. But _she _certainly wasn't going to tell them her suspicions. 

            "Maybe it's that time of the month." Harry quietly said to Ron. Ginny whacked him on the back of his head. 

            "You guys just forget it." Ginny said, her mouth going dry.

            "Hear, hear!" Lavender piped up, looking very putout that once again the conversation hadn't been surrounding her. 

            "So… where is Granger?" Draco piped in for the first time, making his presence known. Harry wheeled around.

            "Why do _you_ care?" he shot back, venomously.

            "I think a better question is," Ginny said quietly, "where were _you_ at the feast?" Harry and Ron stared gaping at Ginny. Her eyes were fixed intently on Draco. He stared coolly back.

            "That's _my_ business, Weasel." He replied, his eyes cold with disgust. 

            "C'mon Ginny." Harry said, putting an arm around her and pulling her to him.

            "Need Potter to fight your battles for you now?" he asked, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

            "While you only need Crabbe and Goyle stuck to you like glue to pick a fight with us. Only to use the same insults you've used since first year too." She replied, turning to Harry. "Let's go." She said quietly, leaving a disgruntled Malfoy alone in the hall. Holding Ginny's hand in his, Harry thought he couldn't be happier. His thoughts were interrupted however, when a certain thought popped into his head. Where _had_ Crabbe and Goyle been this year? And Parkinson? Sure Malfoy sat with them at meals and classes, but he didn't seem to be near them outside of that. Then he realized that he hadn't seen Malfoy since he had walked in on him hugging Hermione. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was going on with Malfoy and Hermione?

A/N: I seem to be writing very short chappies… sorry about that I just need to give it out bit by bit before we get to Hermione having to turn away from all of her friends… **gasp!** Will she do it? Will she tell anyone? Lol review! :)


	14. A broken friendship

A/N: Babmidnight- I'm not sure if they get the dark mark with a wand or a knife… I thought a knife. But if it's with a wand then… woops!

~ Also… I don't mean to be mean to Neville in this chappie 'cause I love him he's like one of my favorite characters its just how Ron and Harry react to having to work with him it has nothing to do with how I think about him! So sorry Neville fans! ;-)

~Another thing… (Sorry!), I know I haven't really added in Blaise yet and I think he/she's pretty much up to me to create since Rowling hasn't given any information on them… so Blaise is a boy in my story and is on the dark side.

Chapter 14- A Broken Friendship

            "Good morning class," welcomed the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Professor Avalonia, as she swiftly headed to the front of the class. "Now that we're all here, please turn to page 311 of Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and read over the section on revealers. Now, I'm sure you're all familiar with this ability from the past year, thus far there is only one student that successfully succeeded channeling the revealing power. With the second war upon us, Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you all how to channel the revealers. The revealers are spirits that always know when a soul is being truthful or not. If you can communicate with them that is. Now, after you finish reading the section I would like you to split into groups of three and start practicing the charm on each other. Begin!" she concluded, as she settled down at her desk.

            Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry. They were staring at Professor Avalonia agape. "We get to practice being revealers?" whispered Ron to Hermione, still staring at their professor as if Christmas had come early. 

            "Hmm…" Hermione replied, absentmindedly. She wasn't that surprised with Dumbledore's new curriculum. She had already read the chapter. Who was the person was who already became a revealer? It was a very advanced charm, even for 7th year NEWTs. As more people finished the reading, a rustle began as they moved into groups. She looked at Harry and Ron, who were looking at Neville nervously as he was noticeably making his way over. The opportunity was to good to be true for Malfoy, who witnessed the whole thing. He quickly made his way to Hermione.

            "Granger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione raised one in return, confused at Malfoy's motive for asking her in front of Harry and Ron until she heard Neville asking to join Harry and Ron's group. They turned to look at Hermione to find Malfoy sitting next to her, smirking at them. Blaise Zambini, another Slytherin, soon joined them. Hermione glanced back at her three Gryffindor friends to find them staring at her in astonishment. Shrugging her shoulders, she shot them an apologetic smile before turning to say something to Draco. Ron and Harry gave each other looks, silently agreeing to confront Hermione after class.

            Hermione prodded in to Draco's mind. Knowing what she was doing, Draco thought, "I didn't want the other Slytherins to succeed at the revealing charm and discover where my loyalties lie." Hermione whispered back into his mind _what about Zambini…_whileshooting the boy a wary look. "You can take care of him." Draco thought, making Hermione suddenly giggle approvingly. Noticing that the Gryffindors were starting to look at her suspiciously, she quickly turned from Draco to re-read the incantation. They continued practicing the spell while Hermione shuffling through Zambini's mind every time he succeeded, and ignoring the accusing Gryffindor looks. Thankfully the bell rang to signal the end of class quickly. Hermione left the classroom slowly, knowing that Ron and Harry were waiting for her outside the door. 

            "What was that?" Ron cried accusingly to Hermione. Harry looked livid. Hermione gave them both an amused look. 

            "Look, you guys, you two were going to be working with Neville, and Draco asked my help, so I just figured…"

            "_Draco?"_ asked Harry, looking at her questioningly. "Since when have you been on a first-name basis?" Hermione is flushed and she nervously bit her lip.

            "Since I became Head Girl and he became Head Boy and we had to start to work on everything together. You guy really need to get a grip!" she said with little conviction. Harry and Ron glanced sideways at the other.

            "Sorry, Hermione. You're right. You're obviously going to spend time with Malfoy. It just feels like he's getting too close to you, that's all." Ron said, looking downcast. Hermione's anger disappeared. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sadness. With each lesson with Snape and Malfoy, she was advancing quickly for the day her work would begin, and she would have to turn against her friends. They would not understand now. They would think she has betrayed them for Voldemort. She felt burning tears brimming her eyes, and suddenly she threw herself onto Harry, crying into his shoulder.

            "I love you Harry!" she cried into his shoulder. Harry looked at Ron bemused, but Ron looked just as bewildered as Harry. Hermione turned to Ron. "I love you too, Ron." She sniffed, hugging him tightly too. 

            "It's ok, Hermione." Ron reassured, while patting her back awkwardly.

            "Yeah, Hermione… we uh… like you very much too." Harry added, although he was still very taken aback. Hermione pulled away from Ron, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

            "How about we skip breakfast in the Great Hall and just grab something from the kitchen and hang out?" Ron suggested, looking at Hermione tenderly.  Hermione nodded, and they made their way to her common room.

            "Gryffindors suck." Hermione said, revealing the new password to Ron and Harry. She turned to them quickly. "It was Dra- Malfoy's turn to choose the password." She explained, rolling her eyes as she saw their curious faces. 

            "Ok… well should I get food?" suggested Ron, as he made his way to the door, leaving the room quickly. Hermione turned to Harry.

            "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just … everything's so different…" she broke off, looking into Harry's eyes, searching for approval.

            "I understand, Hermione. And nothing has to change. Ron and I love you too." He said, giving her a quick hug as Draco walked in with one eyebrow raised.

            "Potter, do you mind getting out of my common room?" he said, just as Ron walked back in. 

            "Hey ferret!" he said, cheerfully before turning to Hermione and Harry. "I told the house elves what to bring up. You guys are really close to the kitchen!" he said, in awe. Hermione smiled and turned to Draco.

            "Want any food?" she asked innocently, her back turned to Harry and Ron so only Draco saw the looks they were giving her. 

            "And accept anything from a mudblood like you?" he answered cruelly. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

            "Suit yourself, Dragon." She replied turning back to Harry and Ron as they began setting up a wizard chessboard. They both looked questioningly up at Hermione and Draco. Malfoy shrugged, before heading up to his room, leaving the two boys perplexed.

~

            "So who are you going to the ball with, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they were making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked embarrassed.

            "Umm… well if you must know, Ginny." Ron looked smug. Hermione smiled.

            "I know." She happily answered. 

            "Why did you ask then?" Harry asked, still quite perplexed.

            "So Ron would know too!" Hermione laughed. Ron smiled at her.

            "Well then who are you going with, Hermione?" Harry asked distracted, although Ron suddenly looked very interested.

            "Oh… McGonagall wants me and Drag- Drac- Malfoy to go together." She stuttered. Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks.

            "Since when is Malfoy, _Dragon_?" Ron asked, incredulously. Hermione replied sternly.

            "Ron, we're not going over this again." 

            "But-" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

            "Really Ron, lets just go down to the Great Hall." She stopped, as she looked at Harry's face. 

            "You like him, don't you Hermione." He said softly, not looking at her. Hermione's confidence fell.

            "No Harry…" she started, feeling a familiar ache in her heart. It was too soon… too soon they don't have to hate her yet…

            "Hermione..." Harry repeated her name, a look of betrayal etched on his face. Ron suddenly realized what Harry was saying.

            "Harry, you don't seriously think… I mean, _Malfoy!" _Ron argued.

            "Yes, I do." Harry said, as Hermione took a step back, tears welling up into her eyes.

            "Harry…" she started.

            "Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione flinched.

            "I'm sorry. Someday you'll understand." She whispered, even though she wasn't altogether sure they had heard her. With that she turned and tore down the hall, ignoring their beckoning calls. Turning a corner she ran blindly down the next hall, tears obscuring her vision. She suddenly ran into something solid. She stumbled back, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, steadying her.

            "Dragon..." She whispered, her eyes shut against her tears. He pulled her closer. Draco held her, letting Hermione cry into his chest. He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. He wished he could stop the world from spinning, if only to save her from another day of pain. He felt ready to give everything up for her.

            "I love you Hermione." He whispered into her hair. 

            "Hmm?" Hermione questioned, unsure of what Draco had whispered.

"Nothing." He replied, pulling her even closer to him and holding her in his arms.

"Nothing." 

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!


	15. Confrontations

A/N: Ok, I've gotten some reviews from people who aren't really clear on why Hermione cant be friends with Harry and Ron, and basically its because she needs to be a spy for Dumbledore which means she needs to get close to Deatheaters and Voldemort without them suspecting. And I think they would suspect her if she was buddy- buddy with the boy who lived and a muggle-loving Weasley. That's why she needs to pretend to be with Draco, so she has a good excuse for why she's not friends with them anymore and so he can help her get close to Voldemort. And if Harry and Ron knew, they could blow her cover. Ok? ;-)

Chapter 15- confrontations

            Hermione got mechanically up the next morning. Brush hair… put on makeup… she thought dully as she went through the actions half-heartedly. Staggering, she made her way down the stairs to the common room where Draco's worried face was staring up at her.

            "Hermione…" he said her name softly, his eyes full of concern. "It is to be expected that she looks so sad, defeated." He tried to reassure himself. "She lost her two best friends… because of me." He felt a guilty squirm in his stomach. 

            "Hey." She replied, flashing him a half-hearted smile that didn't reach her eyes. Draco's eyes narrowed, and he made his way to her, reaching out for her hand.

            "It's going to be ok." He said, intently looking into her eyes. He felt a storm brewing inside him.

            "I know." She replied, sending him a more confident smile. 

            "Shall we?" Draco said, clasping her hand tighter as they made their way out of their portrait hole down to the Great Hall. Hermione took a deep breath…  

~

            Hermione sat down at one end of the Gryffindor table, away from Harry and Ron. The Great Hall was buzzing, everyone looking from herself to Malfoy after they appeared together, hand in hand. Hermione picked at her food, not really hungry. She knew she had to do this. Even if she didn't have feelings for Draco… she lifted her eyes to glance at him. He was sitting back in his chair at the other end of the Great Hall; looking aloof and unaffected by the fervent whispers. He glanced in Hermione's direction and gave her a small wink. Hermione looked down at her food again. She could practically feel the death-glares the Gryffindors at their unusually quiet table were giving her. She could feel heat rising to her face and was the first to jump up when the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. "Potions in the morning…" she thought gloomily, as she waited for Draco in a secluded hall off the main entrance.

            Draco could see the worry in Hermione's face as he neared her. Pulling her to him, he kissed her forehead and hugged her protectively. Hermione felt like her heart would break. "Dragon…" she sobbed softly.

            "Oh, save me the angst." A loud and obnoxious voice came from the other end of the hall. Hermione pulled away from Draco startled, but his arm was still encircled protectively around her waist. She looked over the girl standing in front of her. She was tall, with perfectly straightened dark hair circling down to her waist, and makeup expertly painted on her pugish face. She was wearing stylish labeled clothing under her school robes that clung tightly to every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination.

            "What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco replied in a tired voice.

            "So it's true." Pansy continued, looking at Hermione maliciously and completely ignoring Draco's question. "You've found some way to charm Drakie into liking a freak like you, and now you're all sad because you're little Gryffindor boy-toy's have turned on you." Hermione felt Draco's grip on her tighten. 

            "Shut your mouth." Hermione snapped, feeling her empty sadness suddenly replaced with hot anger. As if all the stress that had been building up lately will implode to Pansy.

            "I'll shut my mouth when you shut your legs, you dirty whore!" Pansy shot back, eyes glinting maliciously and a small smirk tugging at her lips. Draco's face was almost red with rage. 

            "STUPIDIFY!" Draco yelled, his wand poised at Pansy and she fell to the floor, stiff. "That should keep her awhile." He said to Hermione, a smile spreading across his lips tenderly as he looked at her.

            "Oh my God!" she cried, and started running, pulling Draco forcefully behind her. "Potions!" She bellowed. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed her quickly to the dungeons below.

~

            Snape looked up in surprised as the Head Boy and Girl came rushing into their classroom, 20 minutes late. "Sorry Professor… we-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Snape.

            "Detention tonight, both of you. You may speak to me after class, now sit down." he said, eyeing them closely. He wasn't the only one. All of the Gryffindor's were staring at Hermione as if their worst nightmares had been confirmed by her late arrival with none other than Malfoy. After all they had been seen leaving the Great Hall first. The Slytherin's had similar expressions, in fact the only people who weren't staring at the couple acidly were Harry and Ron, who hadn't looked up since her arrival. Hermione nodded her head to Snape as they took a seat in the back together, near Harry and Ron. It was quite unsettling for Hermione to feel everyone's eyes on her and Draco. She calmed down however, when he gave her hand a squeeze under the table as they started gathering ingredients for the potion. She looked over to Harry and Ron swiftly and felt a sudden pang in her chest. She felt like she was seeing them for the first time, really noticing them. She thought of Ron. He was tall not broad, but wasn't lanky anymore. His hair was still carrot-red, but she realized how much it suited him. 

"I never thought of him like this when we went out." She thought suddenly, wondering if she had thought of him like that, if things would have been different between them. She didn't dare look at Harry again, but she could see him clearly in her mind. Not as tall as Ron, more broad, tanner skin than Draco, jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes… any girl's dream guy. She suddenly smiled to herself, remembering all the times she spent with them and felt better. They weren't finished. They would understand after the war that Hermione has always cared for them and was still there for them. "What about Draco?" nagged a voice in the back of Hermione's mind but she shushed it quickly, placing the thought out of her mind at top speed.

Draco leaned back in his chair, looking at Hermione softly. He was waiting for the potion to simmer; amazed that she didn't say a word about it. "She's such a perfectionist," he thought, fondly. Her eyes looked fierce, and he wondered what she was thinking. Her hair was framing her face; she had been too lazy to put it up into a bun that morning. Draco wanted desperately to run his fingers through it, and wondered vaguely what everyone would think. "Who cares." He thought, and reached out tucking a piece of Hermione hair gently behind her ear. He saw her eyes snap into focus, startled. She turned to him, smiling.

"You're the best, Dragon." She whispered to him, taking Draco off guard. She hugged him there in the middle of potions. "Thank you for being so understanding." She whispered into his ear before pulling back. The hug was one like a friend would give to another friend, but to the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins, it meant something much, much more.

~

            The rest of the day passed in a blur for Hermione. She was weighed down with homework that could occupy her until next year, and still had to practice with Snape and Draco _and_ have detention that day. Draco was hardly better off. They sat down at the table in their common room, heads buried in their books, to busy to talk to each other. Draco looked down at his watch… 5:45. 

            "'Mione…" he taunted, grinning as she looked up from her books with a dazed look.

            "What- Dragon! I have a lot of work to do!" she said exasperatingly as he pulled up behind her, kissing her neck in a rather sensitive spot.

            "So do I, Granger." He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "But unfortunately, we have to make our way to the dungeons to let you prod my mind for a bit. Come on!" he smiled, and picked her up.

            "Oh my God! Draco! No put me down right now. This isn't funny at all!" Hermione squealed as he made his way to the portrait hole still holding her over one shoulder. They were laughing, happy just to be hanging out. Draco had carried her halfway down the corridor before Ginny turned a corner and stopped short upon seeing them. She raised an eyebrow.

            "No wonder Harry and Ron have been fuming all day, Hermione!" she said, accusingly. She had heard the rumors all throughout the day about her best friend and her enemy, but had still wanted to talk to Hermione.

            "Ginny…" Hermione said desperately as Draco lowered her gently to the ground. She looked at Ginny, who's red-hair was so different from Ron's. Not orangey, but a deep red. She was taller than Hermione at 5'8, and was the envy of almost every girl in school for her good looks. She tried to catch her eye, but Ginny still hadn't taken her eyes off Malfoy. They seemed to be having a silent battle each staring at the other furiously. Malfoy was the first to lower his eyes.

            "Just be careful." Ginny said softly, turning to look intently into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt her gaze lowering as well under Ginny's powerful green eyes. "Later." Ginny said, as she turned gracefully to head back to the Gryffindor common room. Nor did she look back over her shoulder once.

            "We're going to be late, Hermione." Draco said softly into her ear. Hermione had stayed rooted to the same spot watching Ginny leave. Nodding her head, Hermione placed her hand gently in his and allowed him to guide her down to the dungeons. Standing in front of the door Draco pulled Hermione up to him, kissing her on the lips softly before reaching his arm out to open it.

A/N: I'm realllllllyyy sorry it took me so long to get this out. I really wanted my beta-reader to edit the last couple chappies though. So please review and I promise I'll be more prompt with chapter 16! Later! :)


	16. Meeting Voldemort

Chapter 16- Meeting Voldemort

            Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror, looking curiously at the girl staring back at her. She looked nothing like how she felt. She could hear Draco pacing downstairs, waiting for her. She looked at the mirror again. Her hair was darker with the absence of the summer sun, and was now a deeper, chocolate brown color that curled even farther down her back practically to her elbows. Her eyes matched her hair to some extend. They were darker, and looked more deadly. Her tan had been replaced by a pink flush that seemed to be permanently attached to her cheeks. She was wearing a black robe, more formal than her ordinary school robes. She glanced sideways out her window. The sun was setting in a beautiful array of colors. She closed her eyes

            "Hermione!" Draco called up the stairs, anxious to get this night over. He looked up as she came down the stairs. She looked different, but he couldn't quite place his finger on how. "Ready?"

Hermione looked at the face she had grown to love. She nodded to Draco as to answer his question. Her eyes looked him over. He was wearing an almost identical dark black robe to her own, the hood pushed back. His pale face look slightly flushed also, and he was absentmindedly pushing a stray piece of white-blonde hair from his stormy gray eyes. 

"Any minute now." His voice shook. Draco felt more nervous than ever before. He felt Hermione enter his mind, softly calming his fears. He was looking into her eyes when he felt a sudden searing pain in his left shoulder. He doubled over, gasping in pain, "Now."

Hermione grabbed the floo powder next to the fireplace and turned to Draco. Her heart raced as she saw him breathing deeply. "Draco-" she started but he had already recovered. 

"Come on! Quickly!" he cried angrily. Grabbing her arm, he steered her to the fireplace. He waited until she had thrown her floo powder into the fire calling, "Riddle Manor!" before grabbing a handful for himself. 

"Here we go." He mumbled.

~

            Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, finding herself amidst at least twenty other wizards, each wearing black robes with their hoods up. Standing up straight, she quickly dusts herself off and moved aside as Malfoy tumble out of the fireplace behind her. She looked at the room. It had a high ceiling and walls of mixed of gray and black. The curtains were pulled shut; the only light came from the fireplace and various candles around the room. Draco glanced at her quickly before turning to face the Death Eaters whose attention was fixed on the pair of them. Some acknowledge Draco with a nod, but most just stared at Hermione. She glared back, eyes blazing in challenge. A tall man with white-blonde hair that fell passed his shoulders and hard, cold gray eyes that was so different from Draco's yet so similar, stepped forward.   

"Your late." Lucius's eyes surveyed them disapprovingly. 

"You can't apparate on school grounds, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied curtly. She kept her eyes locked with Lucius's.

"I didn't ask for excuses." 

"I don't need _your_ approval, sir." Hermione replied boldly, noticing Draco tense next to her. She could practically feel Lucius's rage as she contradicted him. She saw his grip on his cane tighten, but he restrained from striking. Instead, he leaned close to her ear to whisper something no one else could hear.

"Do you know how many mudbloods just like you I've murdered in my time?" giving her a cold smirk. He turned, walking back to the other Death Eaters. Hermione knew she was being baited, but couldn't help herself.

"Why should that concern me?" she replied loudly so everyone could hear, even though they didn't know what Lucius had done to provoke her. He didn't reply, but merely covered his head with his hood. Hermione and Draco didn't look at each other. They knew what was coming next.

Hermione's gaze hardened as Voldemort enters followed closely by Wormtail, who was sobbing in pain. She caught his eye and quickly turned away. Her heart raced. How could she be so stupid? Voldemort is right there! His eyes… red with thin black slits. He could tell. She knew he could tell already. She'd been preparing with Snape for a month how could Snape think she was ready…

Hermione was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard a scraping noise as all the Death Eaters got to their knees, kissing Voldemort's robes, including my Draco… Hermione wanted to scream! Voldemort looked down at them with cruel satisfaction as they formed a silent circle.

            "Welcome, Death Eaters." Said Voldemort quietly. Hermione wasn't sure what to do as Voldemort's attention turn to her. "Miss Granger," he said softly, beckoning her forward. Hermione felt a shiver seep through her. Slowly Hermione stepped onto the rotten rug the Death Eaters were gathered on, making her way across to Voldemort.

"My Lord," she looked up to meet his terrible eyes. She couldn't believe anyone could be so evil. All she could feel from him was pain, darkness and power.

"You know I should kill you." He whispered, in a low voice. "However you may be useful. Of course you may always be planning against me. This makes me consider you a threat." Hermione kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

"I am not in league with that fool, Dumbledore. I want real power. I have a gift, and I can use it. I want to be feared." Hermione raised her eyes in defiance. Voldemort stared back.

"We shall see. _Crucio!"_

~

            Draco ran out of the circle as Hermione fell to the floor in pain. This wasn't supposed to happen! He stopped as he felt a strong force in his mind, ordering him back. He looked from Hermione on the floor to Voldemort. He wasn't sure who had sent the message to him. Hermione stood up to meet Voldemort's glare, Draco quietly got back in his place. Voldemort looked from Hermione to Draco and back again. Draco looked down at the dirty carpet, focusing on keeping his mind blank.  After some time, Voldemort walked the few steps to Hermione, who flinched as he drew near.

            "Extend your left arm and step into the circle." His voice made chills up Hermione's spine nevertheless she followed his instructions. "Accio knife." Draco squeezed his eyes shut as Voldemort lowered the knife slicing into Hermione's flesh. She didn't say a word but focused her attention on a hole in the curtain to her right as she felt pain spreading throughout her arm.

~

            Hermione and Draco stepped through their fireplace hours later. Draco turned to Hermione. "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling sick to his stomach from the night's events.

            "I'm fine, Dragon." Hermione replied, smiling coyly at him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. Draco took her hand in his and led her to the couch where she curled up against him, eyelids heavy with fatigue. He looked down at her breathing softly, already deep in sleep. He gently kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, unconsciously moving her closer to him. 

"We'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning." He reassured himself, falling asleep next to Hermione.

A/N: drop me a review! ;-)


	17. Bad News

Chapter 17- Bad News

            "Miss Granger a word," Professor McGonnagall called to Hermione as Hermione gathered up her books at the end of Transfigurations. Hermione looked up surprised, but figured McGonnagall wanted to compliment her essay on "Transfiguring Humans: Why This Must Be Ministry-Approved". Hermione turned to the front of the classroom slowly.

            "I'll see you at lunch." Draco whispered in her ear as he gently pushed past her, winking. Hermione smiled back hurriedly reaching her Professor's desk.

            "Miss Granger," Professor McGonnagal started as she sat in her high back chair, motioning Hermione to the similar seat across from her. "I am aware of your new responsibilities, however I'm afraid I can not let this go by." Hermione looked at her, suddenly alarmed. 

            "Your grades, Miss Granger." McGonnagall continued gently. "For the past few weeks almost all of your Professors have informed me that your work of late is not up to your usual standards. I understand that you have a lot on your mind, however you are barely scraping by in all of your classes. Unless you bring up your grades by the end of the term, your Head Girl privileges and duties will be passed to someone else so you can give more time to your studies. I'm very sorry Miss Granger but we cannot raise suspicion." McGonnagall looked at Hermione anxiously.

            Hermione sat in shock. She had never failed in anything. _Anything. _Now her farvorite Professor was telling her she wouldn't be able to be Head Girl anymore if she couldn't do better. She went numb. Had there ever been a Head Girl or Boy that had been asked to pack up because they were failing? She had been a little preoccupied in class lately but _failing?_ She heard McGonnagal's voice droning in the background and tried to pull her thoughts back to her. She saw a worried look on Professor McGonnagall's face and stood up quickly, knocking the chair back.

            "I got to go." She said softly, backing from the room. "Thank you for informing me, Professor." She strained her voice to sound remotely normal. 

            "Miss Granger?" McGonnagall questioned, but Hermione had already left the room.

~

Hermione made it down two corridors before stopping and leaning against a wall, tears streaming down her face, streaking her makeup. She knew she shouldn't be crying, but this was everything she had worked for. It had all been so important to her. What had changed? "Well, Hermione" a voice in the back of her head answered for her. "You _did_ decide to put your life at risk to help the second war, you lost your two best friends, and you fell in love with your mortal enemy…" Hermione teary eyes opened wide. "Fall in… love? With Draco?" She whispered to herself. "You _know_ its true." The same voice in the back of her head responded. Hermione slumped to the floor, exhausted. Yes, she did love Draco, but is that worth giving up everything she ever worked for, her future? Her eyes narrowed, and she knew what she needed to do. Grabbing her books she headed to her sanctuary, the library. 

~

            Draco was searching around the school, anxiously looking for Hermione. He hadn't seen her at lunch at all, and she had Charms class after lunch in a different part of the school. It was now past ten and she hadn't come to dinner or practice with him and Snape. "What if something happened to her?" was a reoccurring thought that kept flashing through his mind as he quickened his pace.

            Draco entered the library, panting. He immediately saw a bundle of brown curls cascading around the form of a sleeping girl at one of the far tables and mentally scolded himself for not thinking of coming here first. "Hermione," he called her name softly while gently shaking her. "'Mione?" He repeated.

            "Dragon?" she asked, groggily.

            "You fell asleep in the library." Draco said soothingly, biting back the laughter forming in the back of his throat.

            "Oh, I came to finish some assignments and I guess I lost track of the time, McGonnagall said…" Hermione instantly bolted up and the memory of her encounter with her professor hit her. "I have to get back to work." She mumbled frantically, shuffling papers around trying to cover up her slip. Draco however noticed. 

            "What about McGonnagall?" he pressed gently.

            "Forget about it." Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing. She stood up quickly.

            "Woah." Draco was alarmed at the sudden attack. He gently grabbed her free hand and held it in both of his. Hermione looked down at him and gave an angry sigh before sitting again.

            "What happened?" Draco asked, knowing instantly Hermione was really upset.

            "I- I think we should take a break." Hermione said softly, avoiding his intense gaze. Draco drew back suddenly.

            "That doesn't explain what McGonnagall said." He replied coolly.

            "I just think we should take some time to get our lives back on track." Hermione's gaze was now fixed intently on the bookshelf ahead of her. Draco was livid.

            "What brought this on?"

            "I just… think it would be best." Hermione felt her face flush.

            "Fine. You don't want to tell me about it, that's fine. I mean we're not really friends are we? We're enemies. Its not like we got the dark mark together, or have to work together. So yeah, great idea we can take a 'break', and you can go back to Potter and Weasley telling them all your problems. It's not like I would care or anything." Hermione turned her gaze on him suddenly, eyes blazing in fury.

            "Do you think I want this? We're still going to have to meetings together, live together and go to classes together! Do you really think I would want any animosity between us?  You can be so stuck up sometimes!" Hermione stood up quickly.

            "So I'm supposed to take breaking up with my girlfriend good and be polite about it? What do you expect from me Granger!" Draco was so infuriated he didn't notice the use of her surname.

            "Nothing, Malfoy. I expect nothing from you." Hermione turned quickly and stormed out of the library. Draco's stormy gray eyes followed her as she turned the corner and out of sight. He ran a hand through his hair aggressively, making it stick up on end, giving him a very windblown look.

            "Fine then!" he shouted to no one in particular, as no one was around to hear. Grabbing his cloak, he stormed out of the library himself.

~

            Hermione had no idea where to go. If she headed back to her common room, she would be sure to run into Draco. She couldn't go into the Gryffindor common room now that they all hated her, but she still had a lot of work to do. She bit her lip nervously, and then suddenly heard footsteps. Scared they might belong to Draco, she drew into a corner, holding her breath. She released it as she saw Ginny rounding the corner, finishing her nightly prefect patrol.

            "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise, stepping out of the shadows quickly. Ginny looked up in surprised, but immediately moved closer to give her a hug. Hermione was bemused until she remembered the tears that were streaming from her eyes for the second time that day. She looked a mess. 

            "Thanks Ginny." Hermione said throatily, choking back a sob.

            "Is everything alright?" Ginny's face was etched with concern. Hermione was on the verge of saying "yes," but then slowly shook her head from side to side.

            "Let's go back to Prefect's common room, Hermione. No one will be there at this time." She placed a reassuring arm around Hermione's shoulders, steering her in that direction.

~

            Draco stood in the shower, letting the steaming hot water pound his body mercilessly. He angrily smashed his hand against the wall, which wasn't such a good idea he realized as he arm started throbbing. He didn't know what to do with himself. He and Hermione were fine this morning, what changed? "Why do women have to be so god damn complicated?!" He yelled to no one. He was even angrier that thoughts of her had plagued him even in the shower, which usually was soothing. "It's because you _love _her," taunted a voice in the back of his head. 

            "Great." He suddenly realized the winter ball was in two weeks. "I get to go to the ball with my _ex._" As if things weren't complicated enough.

~

            Hermione sat on the couch with Ginny, drinking a large mug of hot chocolate that the house elves had kindly brought up to her. She had just told her everything. Her and Draco taking a "break", being a spy for Dumbledore, failing all of her classes, she hadn't been able to stop once she started. She was now extremely nervous at her reaction.

            "Oh, Hermione!" Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears of pity for her friend as she pulled her into a strong hug. "I never knew! You're so brave." she sat back, gazing at Hermione intently.

            "Can I see the mark?" she asked, softly. Silently Hermione rolled up the left arm of her sleeve, revealing a faded but visible mark of a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. Ginny gasped.

            "You can't tell _anyone_ Ginny, I mean it! You can't even think about it or ever mention it again! Not even to me! If Dumbledore finds out I told you…" Hermione rambled on.

            "Hermione! I _swear_ I will not tell anyone. _Ever_." Hermione looked at Ginny with a faint smile.

            "Thanks Gin."

A/N: review!!!! Haha I felt so special I got a lot of reviews last chappie it motivated me! Thanks so much!!! ;-)


	18. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 18- Picking up the pieces

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
  
_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
~_

Hermione woke up to music blasting from Draco's bedroom. She listened carefully and smiled, recognizing the music from her Nickelback muggle CD she had lent to Draco a few weeks ago along with her CD player. Of course this was after he had apologized for declaring it "muggle trash". Her smile faded as her eyes rested on a redhead girl asleep on Hermione's couch. The memories of the previous day came flooding back. Ginny had slept over when she realized the state Hermione was in… and her hair. Hermione, gasping searched the room for her mirror. Ginny had continually pleaded to do a few spells on Hermione's hair to give her a new look. Ginny seemed to think it would cheer Hermione up. Hermione got up and went to her vanity as she peered critically at herself. 

            "It's not _too_ bad." She concluded, unable to stop a wide grin that was already spreading across her face. Her long hair had been left alone, thank god, but there were some pretty drastic red highlights mixed with her dark hair. Her hair now was perfectly straight, reaching down to her elbows. She scrunched up her face, unsure about the absence of her curls. She was about to change her hair back to its elegant curly mess when Ginny sat up in alarm. 

            "Don't you _dare!_" Her voice was as menacing as Mrs. Weasley's. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

            "Ok, I'll leave it for today, but don't expect me to leave it like this forever." Hermione laughed as she threw a muggle fashion magazine at Ginny from her vanity.

            "Fine, whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and gathered her stuff up, heading for the bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs." Ginny called to the closed door as she hurried to get dressed.

~

            Hermione pursed her lips together nervously as she and Ginny entered the Great Hall half an hour later. When Hermione and Draco had become an item, she began to eat with him at the Slytherin table. She glanced around the room quickly, searching frantically for an escape from the awkward moment but Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's, and guided her firmly to the Gryffindor table past many raised eyebrows.  Hermione felt the stares upon her, but regained her courage and followed Ginny to the sixth year section of the table, where she promptly opened a book. Harry and Ron looked at each other, bemused. They hadn't seen this old Hermione habit in quite a while, and both were realizing how much they missed her even if they wouldn't say it aloud. Hermione sat engaged in her textbook, oblivious to the eerie silence of the Gryffindors that morning.

_~_

            Word spread like wildfire that Draco, the king of Slytherin, was free again. At least this was how it was told by most of the Slytherin girls. Almost everyone else in the school recognized the significance of the break up of Hermione and Malfoy. She was surprised by how quickly she was accepted back by her friends again. About a week after the breakup, Hermione found herself surrounded by all her Gryffindor friends.            "Hermione! Sit over here, between me and Ron." Harry's voice called out loud enough for the whole Potions class to hear. Hermione looked up in surprise, as she had been sitting by herself all week and this was the first time either of her boys had talked to her. She chanced half a glance at Draco, and found him scowling, face turned to the wall, fists clenched. She hesitated before turning to Harry and Ron, uneasily sliding next to them.

            "We need to talk." Harry whispered to her, as Snape strode into the classroom. He looked mildly surprised to see the new seating arrangements, but didn't comment. 

            "Today class, we will be brewing Vivafertum. Who can tell me about this complex potion?" Snape's voice was barely over a whisper, and Hermione got the distinct feeling he was in a very foul mood. She raised her hand hesitantly. The only other hand that was raised was Malfoy's.

            "Malfoy?" Snape called on, shooting Hermione a smirk.

            "Vivafertum is used in extreme circumstances where it can be a stopper of death," Draco smirked as he shot the class a challenging look. "However, it can have some unfortunate side effects."

            "Good. 20 points to Slytherin." Snape gave a curt nod to Malfoy, who looked extremely pleased with himself. "Who can tell me the side effects of Vivafer-?" he continued, but was cut short. Hermione's hand had shot straight in the air at the same moment as Malfoy before he had even finished his sentence. Throwing Draco a smirk, Hermione cut in before Snape could call on one of them.

            "Vivafertum will save you even if you are close to death, much like unicorn blood," Hermione shivered noticeably before continuing. "However in the event that you live, another person must die in your place. The person you are closest too or who is most like you. Usually your best friend." Harry and Ron shot Hermione a nervous glance. Snape opened his mouth to surprisingly award points to Gryffindor, but was cut off yet again.

            "Well, Professor." Malfoy drawled keeping his eyes locked on Hermione. "It's not like the other person always dies. If they take an antidote before taking the Vivafertum, they can counter-act the effects." Hermione eyes narrowed in fury.

            "Excellent point, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to-" 

            "Well how many people carry Vivafertum _and_ the antidote on them? That's only been reported in one case somewhere out in Albania-" Hermione rambled before Draco cut her off again.

            "Well if you have Vivafertum on you, you might as well have the antidote with you as well, I mean there's no point in snuffing it for no reason-"

            "Dra- Malfoy there are many ethical issues surrounding that! It's like cheating death it's not right!"

            "And it's better to die?" Draco drawled, eyes glinting in challenge.

            "QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Snape glared at both of his students who were now on there feet, yelling at each other like an old married couple. Hermione looked at Draco uneasily, now realizing how carried away they had been in front of the class and Snape. She quietly took her seat.

            "As interesting as it would have been to watch you both carry on your pointless debate, I have a lesson to teach. You both interrupted me and are wasting my time. Detention, 5:00 tomorrow night! See me after class." Draco's smirk disappeared and he looked sullen. Hermione buried her face in her arms. "Now I want _none_ of you to touch the potion after you make it, and I expect a labeled flask up at my desk by the end of class. The directions are on the board." He waved his arm carelessly behind him and the board covered itself with very difficult looking instructions. "Now begin!" Snape snapped, reviving the class from their trance. Everyone scurried to grab his or her supplies from the closets. Hermione worked fervently next to Harry and Ron, handing her flask in first when the bell rang.

            "Wait! Hermione hold up!" Harry called as she headed to the door. She waited as Harry gathered his things. She couldn't help but notice that Harry wasn't the last one left in the room, Draco also seemed to be taking his time." Hermione heart sped up as Malfoy finally made his way past her slowly.

            "See you tomorrow night." He whispered in her ear before Harry reached them. Draco was gone before she could reply.

            "What was that?" Harry asked, glaring at Draco. 

"Nothing, Harry." Hermione mentally scolded herself. She couldn't appear to be so chummy with Harry so soon. Unless… a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "_Unless that's exactly what Voldemort wants you to do."_ She quickly masked her glee at finding a loophole as she realized Harry was studying her carefully. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, innocently.

"Hermione," Harry began looking nervous and distracted. "I think… well _we_ think, we meaning me and Ron, that well, maybe we made a mistake." Harry was now looking at Hermione intently. She squirmed under his powerful stare. "I don't know what's happened between you and Malfoy, but don't worry, we forgive you." Harry gave Hermione a reassuring smile, obviously glad that he had finished. Hermione knew Harry was accepting her again, but she could still feel her blood begin to boil.

"So what, Harry? Now I need your permission if I want to date people? You _forgive_ me?! I did nothing wrong! I went out with a guy, and now we broke up. I should be forgiving _you_ for being such an asshole about it!" Hermione's eyes blazed in fury and she breathed deeply, trying to control her anger.

"But the guy was_ Malfoy, _Hermione." Harry pressed gently. Hermione opened her mouth to defend her ex-boyfriend, but shut it quickly and heaving a sigh, sat down at the desk beside her. Harry sat too. "I just want things to be the way they were before." Harry said, voice full of emotion.

"Things can never be the same." Hermione replied, feeling a single tear fall down her cheek. Harry looked up at her in alarm and started to protest. "You don't understand Harry!" she yelled at him, drowning out his voice. "I cared about him. I still do. It's just too much to handle right now. And I don't think we can ever have what we had unless you understand clearly that I care about Draco Malfoy." _And I always will._ She added, silently. 

Draco stood outside the door, stock-still. Who could blame him for eavesdropping? He _was_ a Slytherin, after all. And he _had _to know. "What happened that complicated it so much all of a sudden?" he thought, surprised. He grinned mischievously. "So Granger still cares about me." He thought. "Detentions is going to be fun…" he turned and headed down the stairs to the dungeons below as he heard Harry rapidly approaching the door, his heavy footsteps easily distinguishable from Hermione's light, timid but defient ones.

~

            Hermione and Draco stood still, shocked beyond belief at the sight that lay in front of them. They were standing at the door of the dirtiest room either Hermione or Draco had ever seen, with Snape behind them, a twisted smile on his face.

            "Both of you have some _issues_ to work out." Snape barked at them, making Hermione jump out of her skin. "Miss Granger," he turned to her. "Our practices will continue as always, with Malfoy. I don't care how much your grades are suffering. I want this room clean, before I come back at 9:00, no excuses. And no magic!" Snape turned quickly, slamming and locking the door behind him. Draco looked miserable, surveying the room with distaste. 

            "Well, I guess I'll take this side." Hermione looked just as miserable as Draco, who already picked up a rag from the supplies Snape had dumped into the room with them.

            "Woops!" Draco smirked, as he purposely grabbed the same bottle of cleaner as Hermione, causing their hands to meet and a shock of electricity to go through Hermione. She looked at him warily, but didn't comment. 

            "So Granger," Draco said, while they started cleaning. "You think people should die instead of taking the Vivafertum's antidote?" Hermione sighed, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to ignore Malfoy for the next 4 hours.

            "I never said that, Malfoy." She replied, scrubbing the desk in front of her a little harder than necessary. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye, mimicking her actions with the rag he had grabbed. "I was just pointing out that certain moral issues could be raised in the event of 'cheating death'. That is, if anyone would go so far as to attempt using Vivafertum…" Draco sighed dramatically. 

            "Would you rather have _me _take the antidote and live, or die for you?" Hermione shivered at his words.

            "You wouldn't die for me Malfoy." 

            "I'd kill for you."

            "Wouldn't expect more from you." Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively, but couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face.

            "So your grades are suffering, Granger?" 

            "Damn." She thought, instantly upset. "He caught that. How convenient of dear old Snape to let that slip…"  

            "Is that what this is all about, 'Mione?" Draco's voice was softer, moving closer to her. She sighed, savoring the feeling of being in such close proximity to him.

            "Maybe my grades are suffering." She replied, stiffly.

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "Because I can work it out by myself! I don't need anyone's help. I just need some time to get my priorities straight. Don't you understand Draco?" Hermione looked at him, unsure of herself. Draco was quiet for a minute.

            "Yes, I understand 'Mione. I just wish I had known." Hermione was quiet a moment, her head spinning as she felt Draco slide up behind her. Slyly he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and resting his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. 

            "We've broken up." Hermione reminded him softly.

            "Yeah, but you still want to be with me." Hermione could practically see the smirk forming on his lips behind her. She smiled, but didn't let him see. She turned slowly, holding his hands in hers.

            "I need to bring up my grades." She admitted, not breaking eye contact with him.

            "Okay." Draco leaned forward, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "We'll take a break till the winter ball. But then…" he winked at her. 

            "Oh really Draco! A whole week! You're too kind." Hermione joked sarcastically.

            "I know, it's a gift. Really." Hermione smiled at him, before picking up a bottle of water and squirting him. 

A/N: ooohh look at my long-ass chappie. First of all, the song at the beginning of the chapter is Nickelback- Someday. Also thanks to my beta-reader Gayle and thanks all my reviewers! Next chapter is the Ball, so um yeah send in the reviews to motivate me! ;)


	19. The Yule Ball

Chapter 19- Yule Ball

               "Hermione you look great. Lets _go._" Ginny pleaded dragging as best she could a stubborn Hermione from her room and mirror. Ginny smiled at her handiwork of making Hermione as beautiful as she could before continuing. "Come on Harry's waiting for me!" Ginny screeched at Hermione. Hermione grinned at her, playfully shoving her shoulder. 

               "Are you sure I look all right?" she asked, nervously twirling a strand of hair with her fingers. Ginny glared at Hermione until she calmed down.

"Fine, lets go." Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist, successfully dragging her out the door and down the staircase. Hermione and Ginny had spent the last four hours getting ready for the ball. Hermione just realized who would be waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny. She grew increasingly nervous as they silently moved towards Ron and Harry.

               Harry stared at Ginny, in a loss for words. Her flaming hair neatly piled on her head, held up by a simple black barrette, several locks falling into a frame about her face. Ginny's flowing black dress reached the ground, trailing behind her. The sleeves were clasped together on each shoulder, creating a V-neck effect on the front, suiting Ginny perfectly. Ron caught sight of Ginny and turned red at the sight of his sister down the hall.

               "You're not wearing that in public, are you?" Ron demanded breathing deeply, as to soothe his rage. Ginny ignored him; her eyes locked on Harry's, whose dark green robes matched his sparkling eyes perfectly. Hermione almost laughed realizing it was the same model dress robe Mrs. Weasley had picked out for Harry to wear at the Yule ball their forth year. Hermione's gaze turned now to Ron's ordinary black robe. 

"He seems to have forgotten about Ginny already." Hermione thought smugly as Ron turned an even deeper shade of red at the sight of Lavender. Hermione realized how out of place she felt and made her way to escape through the portrait hole door. "Bye guys!" she called back quickly, reaching the door and slipping away before Ginny could call her back. 

Hermione made her way down the familiar halls silently. Harry and Ron had not even spoken to her once since her and Harry's confrontation in the dungeons the week before. She could not help but feel like her heart was ripped in half by her two best friends. Hermione stopped as she reached the entrance to her common room. "Gryffindors suck," she murmured to the portrait, who looked rather disgruntled for no one had taken the time to make up a new password in such a long time.

"Dragon?" she called softly in the direction of his bedroom door. 

"Yes?" Draco replied from behind Hermione, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and seductively pulling her closer.

Hermione pulled away slowly, smiling. She took a step back, scanning Draco's body. He was wearing a midnight-black robe with a silver clasp that had an "M" for Malfoy surrounded by a snake on the front. Giggling, Hermione reached forward and tousled his slicked back hair.

"Hey!" Draco protested, but smiled nonetheless. He looked Hermione over. Her beautiful dark green ball gown, tightened down to her hips to a point then smoothly flowed into a wide skirt. There a dash of sparkles across the dress brought out the green flecks in Hermione's eyes. Her smooth creamy skin matched perfectly with the sparsely makeup on her face, which consisted of a few swipes of mascara, a shimmer powder over her eyelids, and a clear lip-gloss. Her hair hung in dark brown curls, a chunk of which had been taken from each side of her face and twisted to the back of her head and pinned, giving her a medieval hairstyle to match her dress. Draco was speechless. He had never seen Hermione look so beautiful before. 

Hermione suddenly became nervous under Draco's gaze and lowered her eyes. She felt Draco gently place a finger under her chin tilting her head up until their eyes met.

"You look radiant tonight, 'Mione." Draco whispered, his warm breath caressing her face. 

"Thanks Dragon. You don't look so bad yourself." Draco grinned at her cheekiness, bending over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

               "We're going to be late." Draco said, slipping his hand into Hermione's as they walked slowly towards the Great Hall.

~

               Harry sat at one of the Great Hall's round tables, staring at Hermione and Draco. Ron and Lavender had left for some rose bush in the backgrounds and Ginny had taken the opportunity to get them both drinks. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with a girl like Ginny, and knew he was in love with her. Harry's eyes rested on Hermione alone who smiled happily at something Draco had said. Harry's eyebrows narrowed in fury. She couldn't love Malfoy the way Harry loved Ginny. How could she even stand to be near him? There's no way she could love Draco… could there? Harry snapped his attention back to Ginny as she sat down next to him, handing him a drink. "I'll talk to Hermione after this song." He resolved as he gently grabbed Ginny's wrist, anxiously steering her to the dance floor.

~

               Draco's eyes didn't leave Hermione's face once. He was oblivious to the angry whispers from students shocked to see them back together. They had both prepared for it, but somehow nothing seemed to matter to Draco except being with Hermione on the dance floor. He leaned closer to her, breathing in her floral scent. Earlier in the year when they were planning the dance Hermione had begged him to agree to hire a wizard DJ to play muggle music at the ball. Draco gave in after she had blackmailed him with telling everyone she had found half of her muggle CD's scattered around his room one day. He now appreciated Hermione's persistence on the idea as the DJ put on a slower song that they both recognized. 

               "Oh I love this song." Hermione said softly, her voice muffle as Draco pulled her even closer to him.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
_

Hermione felt Draco's grip tighten around her. She looked up to see his stormy eyes, full of unexplainable emotion. "Dragon?" she questioned quietly. He looked down, smiling softly at her.

"I'm in love with you Hermione." He said gently, but as soon as the words left his mouth Draco felt terrified of what Hermione's reaction would be and if she felt the same way. Hermione could feel tears prickling in her eyes. 

"I'm in love with you too, Dragon." She spoke clearly, while tilting her head to the side as she felt his lips descended upon hers covering her mouth completely. She shivered involuntarily as the kiss grew stronger. Draco gently probed his tongue against her lips and Hermione opened her mouth eagerly to meet him. Neither of them took any notice of half the room staring openly at their PDA. They had of course been going out, but seeing them re-united by making out on the dance floor was a little too much for both the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ron looked like he was about to explode as he wandered into the Great Hall with Lavender trailing behind him. Ginny looked apathetic and Harry looked contemplative. Harry waited until the end of the ball before trying to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione!" He called to her as she headed to the staircase to her and Draco's common room. Harry shuddered to think about what they did in there. "Can I speak to you a moment?" Hermione looked confused but nodded. Draco looked livid. He marched up to Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered, making Harry's blood boil. He desperately wanted to wring Malfoy's neck.

"Well if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret." He snapped back, unable to constrain himself. "Who does Malfoy think he is, getting between me and Hermione?" Harry thought furiously. _Her boyfriend…_ an annoying voice answered in the back of his head.

               "Fuck you and stop harassing Hermione before I turn you into an amazing fucking worm, asshole." Draco hissed back. Hermione placed a pacifying hand on Draco's arm, gently leading him away from where Harry stood, rooted to the spot. 

               "Draco…" Hermione's eyes pleaded. Draco took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

               "Right, I'll see you in our common room." He replied loud enough for Harry to hear, before kissing her longer than what was appropriate making sure Harry saw. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for Draco to disappear down the hall before turning back to Harry.

               "Sorry about Draco, Harry. He's just trying to piss you off." Harry snorted.

               "I think I figured that out in our first year, Hermione." Hermione met his gaze and stared Harry down. She wasn't in the mood to put up with any more fighting. "Listen Hermione I'm sorry. He just kinda knows how to tick me off, ya know? I didn't call you back to get in a fight." Hermione could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes and sighed, sitting down on the bottom stair. Harry took a seat too.

               "Do you love him?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Hermione seriously debated not telling Harry anything, but was too tired and decided just to be honest with him.

               "Yes Harry, I do."

               "Does he love you?"

               "He told me he did tonight." Harry looked at Hermione intently.

               "Then I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends Hermione, and I should have trusted you. I have no right to pass judgment on you and I hope that someday you'll forgive me." Hermione sat in shock. 

               "Are you really ok with it, Harry?"

               "Malfoy isn't my first choice for anyone I'm close to. He's mean, conceited, deceitful, and just plain annoying. I just want to protect you, but I realize the way I've been acting isn't helping at all. If you care for Malfoy half as much as I care for Ginny then…" Harry trailed off and was startled as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

               "Thank you Harry." She said quietly. "Your approval means the world to me." Harry was about to remind her that he never said he _approved,_ but thought better of it seeing how happy Hermione was.

               "I'll always be there for you Hermione." He said as they both stood up. Harry gave her one last quick hug before turning around. 

               "I'll always love you, Harry." Hermione replied, somberly. "Please always remember that," she whispered as Harry turned to leave. 

A/N: Ok, first of all, so so so sorry to all my faithful reviewers, you rock. I know it took forever to get this out, but I needed my beta-reader to finish checking it over. I know this is a really corny/ cliché chappie lol but whatever please review and I promise to get the next chapter out sooner! ;)

Haha woops when I posted this before I forgot to credit the song its "My December" by Linkin Park so so sorry!


	20. Christmas

Chapter 20- Christmas

            Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Someone was shaking her gently in a rather poor attempt to wake her. "What?" She whined in protest at her harasser.

            "Wake up 'Mione." Draco spoke softly in her ear. Hermione shivered, but fell back into her slumber before she could stop herself. A wide grin spread across Draco's face as he slowly made his way onto Hermione's bed, lying down next to her sleeping form. Unconsciously Hermione turned, curling herself against Draco. He lay quietly besides her for what felt like hours, not wanting to disturb the beauty lying next to him anymore. He suddenly thought of their last Death Eater meeting, and of how scared and vulnerable Hermione looked after. He could tell it had affected Hermione more than she showed. Wormtail had not murdered a muggle who had stumbled upon them. Voldemort promptly killed the muggle before turning on Wormtail:

            _"You were to dispose of him you coward."_

_            "Master… please," Wormtail sobbed, lying in a tangled mess on the floor. The corner of Voldemort's mouth lifted slightly forming a cruel smile. He surveyed crumbling a wizard before him._

_            "Watch closely, Death Eaters." Voldemort's voice was filled with amusement. "Perhaps you need a reminder of how I reward disappointment." The Death Eaters around Hermione and Draco murmured in agreement as Wormtail struggled to his feet._

_            "Please-" Wormtail was cut short as Voldemort raised his wand. His eyes laughing cruelly and his face contorted in harsh amusement._

_            "AVADA KADAVRA!" Hermione took an uneasy step backwards as Wormtail fell motionless and soundless to the floor. Draco clasped her hand tightly in his. _

_            "Take it easy Hermione," he whispered, trying to lure her into his as to calm her down. Voldemort turned slowly, eyes locked on the young couple standing before him._

_            "Granger. A word." Voldemort called softly. It took Hermione a moment to realize these words had been whispered across her mind. _

_            "Yes my Lord." She replied, eyes downcast as Voldemort sent the other Death Eaters out of the room._

            "Dragon?" Hermione asked reviving from her slumber, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing in here?" Draco smiled pulling her closer to him while burying his face in her hair.

            "Why Hermione, don't you remember all the beautiful things we did last night?" Draco asked in surprise, his eyes glinting mischievously. 

            "Wait, what? What are you talking about we didn't… Malfoy!" she yelled as Draco started laughing. He stopped as she hit him in the face with her pillow. 

            "Don't get yourself into a frenzy now, 'Mione." Draco muttered, trying to look like she had hurt his feelings. 

            "Don't give me that attitude, Dragon. Now why, may I ask, are you in my bed?"

            "I came in here earlier to try and wake but you were dead to the world, so I decided to stay." Hermione looked perplexed. 

            "Why did you want to wake me then?" she asked at a complete loss.

            "Have you gone daft?" Draco yelled at her through his laughter. "It's Christmas you dimwit." Hermione's face broke into a wide smile. "There we go, all clicking together finally…" Draco muttered, causing Hermione's pillow to once again sail across the room at his face. Hermione smirked at him.

            "Merry Christmas."

~

            Hermione and Draco sat on the couch together unwrapping their gifts. Hermione had received several books and CD's she had requested from her parents, along with a year's subscription to "Witches Vogue" from Ginny, a revised edition of "Hogwarts, A History" from Harry, and a polite but formal card from Ron wishing her a Merry Christmas sent along with a package of chocolate frogs. Hermione smiled happily as she surveyed the mass of presents in front of her, but her smile faltered slightly as she noticed the rather smaller pile beside Draco, who had already finished and had been watching her for some time. She leaned over and kissed him slowly until she could feel him relaxed.

            "Here," she said, somewhat embarrassed as she pushed her present for him into his hands. "Open." Draco surveyed her, mouth curved into a half-smile. 

            "You didn't have to get me anything, 'Mione." He said as he reached his hand to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

            "Oh, ok!" Hermione replied reaching for the present again but Draco caught her hand in his.

            "Well, on second thought…" he said smiling mischievously moving closer to her. "I think I'll keep it." Hermione closed her eyes but all to soon Draco pulled away and instead places a small, neatly wrapped box in her hands.

            "After you." He said, nodding to her present. Hermione gasped in shock after she unwrapped it. Draco looked nervously at her.

            "I knew you'd probably prefer a book or something, but-" He was cut short as Hermione threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

            "Dragon… it's beautiful." She said, smiling weakly as she pulled back. Inside the box lay a delicate crystal dragon pendant on a long, silver chain. The crystal looked like it was swirling in a rainbow mix of colors. "What are those colors?" Hermione asked, pointing to the crystal.

            "Well if either one of us were ever in danger, that mist in the crystal would turn a deep red color and would instantly transport one of us to the other's side." Draco looked slightly embarrassed. "I figured with everything we're doing for Dumbledore it might come in handy." Hermione eyes were wide in shock.

            "Dragon where did you find this?" Hermione demanded. Draco smirked.

            "Not telling." Hermione rolled her eyes at the smug expression on his face but nevertheless pulled him to her, kissing his deeply.

            "Thank you." She said softly, staring into his silver-gray eyes. Draco picked up his present. His face broke into a wide smile as he unwrapped it.

            "I charmed it so all the songs on the CD's you've stolen from me are stored on it like an MP3 player, and I've already charmed it to work here for you." Hermione explained as Draco examined the CD player. "I also put an burning spell on it so you can download any song you want." Draco smirked at her.

            "Isn't burning songs illegal?" Draco suggested in mock innocence. Hermione opened her mouth in protest but Draco cut her off. "It's the best present in the world. Thank you." Hermione's face flushed and she smiled slightly.

            "It's nothing next to what you gave me." She argued. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "Don't be modest 'Mione. You know it rocks." Hermione smile grew as he leaned forward and pulled her closer into a deep kiss that left Hermione breathless. 

            "Come on, let's get some lunch." Draco pulled her up before she could even catch her breath.

~

            "Hermione!" Harry called across the Great Hall as Hermione entered, hand in hand with Draco. Hermione looked between the two boys, unsure who to sit with. "Both of you come and sit down!" Harry called. All the Gryffindors around Harry dropped their food in surprise. Ron stared at Harry, dumbfounded.

            Hermione looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow in return. _"Be Good." _She whispered across his mind. Draco frowned at Hermione but she was already leading him to the Gryffindor table.

            "Hey Hermione! Malfoy." Harry said politely.

            "Potter." Draco replied with a curt nod. Hermione shot him a stern look. Harry cleared his throat.

            "Thanks so much for the quidditch book Hermione, I didn't have that one yet." Hermione smiled. 

            "Well, I'd figure you'd like it better than the homework planners I got you and Ron in 5th year even though those were actually suppose to help you and neither of you used them once!" Draco snorted into his food.

            _"Homework planner?"_ he asked incredulously. Hermione frowned at him.

            "It was OWLs year. They needed them. I even bought one for myself. _Stop laughing!_" Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione started scolding Malfoy. Ron looked like he was about to gag as he surveyed the couple. Hermione turned back to Harry.

            "Thanks so much for the new edition of Hogwarts: A History. There are only so many times you can read the same book, I had no idea they had a new edition out. _Will you stop laughing!"_ Hermione turned to yell at Draco.

            "Sorry 'Mione." Draco smiled innocently back. Hermione resisted the urge to smile back.

            "Harry! How about a snowball fight before the feast?" Ron said loudly to Harry, interrupting Draco and Hermione.

            "Sounds fun, Ron. How about you guys? Do you want to come?" Ron shot Harry a venomous glare at the invitation. Draco looked at Harry like he had two heads.

            "How can Potter act like everything in our past never happened?" he thought, shocked.

            _He's trying to think of you as his best friend's boyfriend, not his mortal enemy. _Hermione replied to Draco's mind. He looked at her startled but she was already talking to Harry.

            "That's really nice of you Harry but I don't want to be a bother you know how I am, you and Ron go on-"

            "_You're_ not the bother, Hermione." Ron cut her off. "_He_ is," he said, nodding in Draco's direction. Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge.

            "You're the one trying to make Hermione as uncomfortable as she could be around her two best friends, Weasel." He drawled. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in defeat.

            "I wouldn't have to make her feel uncomfortable if she hadn't decided date the scum of the earth!" Ron voice rose as they both stood up.

            "Well, she has decided to go out with me. I suggest you get over it and stop acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend and pay more attention to your own girlfriend!" Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ginny all stood up at this. 

            "Dragon, let's go." Hermione pleaded as Ron started shouting at Draco again. Ignoring Ron, Draco finally grabbed Hermione's hand and stared into her eyes.

            _I'm sorry; I'm trying to get along with them._ He thought silently in her mind. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized Draco had spoken directly to her without uttering a word. Draco looked shocked too.

            _Am I-_

_            Yes._ Draco smiled in amazement as he bent over Hermione, holding her interlocking hands in his and kissing her swiftly across the lips, sending a chill through her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender stared at them, agape.

            _"Hem hem." _ Ginny cleared her throat. 

            _We have to talk to Dumbledore. _Hermione thought softly to Draco.

            _It must be the pendant. It links us, so maybe it somehow linked your power to me too._ Draco thought back. Hermione glanced down at the dragon around her neck, which now glowed sky-blue.

            "Well, it was nice seeing you all, I mean, seeing you again, um, we have to go, but have fun with the snowball fight! See you at dinner!" Hermione said loudly in a flustered voice. She quickly pulled a calm and smirking Draco away from the group.

            "What was that?" Ron asked, bemused. Lavender looked excited, Harry concerned. Ginny had a pretty good idea what was going on but stayed silent. 

            "Let's go," Ginny said, tugging at her boyfriend, leaving Ron with Lavender.

~

            "What's going on, Gin?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Ginny looked uncomfortable and Harry could tell.

            "It's not my place to say anything Harry, but you should know Hermione's in something big. Draco is the only one who can help her through what she has to do, and right now you need to keep doing what you did today at lunch. I can't give you the details, just try and keep Ron from making an arse of himself whenever Draco's around."

            "But Gin-" Harry tried to press, but Ginny placed two fingers over his lips.

            "It's not your business, Harry. Let Hermione sort it out, and just try and help her through this. Anyway you have your own girl to worry about." Harry grinned as she flashed him a coy smile.

            "Ok sweetie." He said, leaning over her to kiss her softly.

A/N: Oh my gosh its snowing!!! Haha I'm so excited… :) ok I know I'm being horrible when it comes to updating lately I'm really sorry it's just that ski team started last week so I've been really really busy plus everything has to go through my beta-reader who's busy with track so… yeah. But I am going to be wrapping this up soon lol. I don't know how you can actually stand to read this much of my crap but whatever… thanks for reading and drop a review. You rock!


	21. stupid Ron

A/N: I'm sorry!!! Like a week and a half this time… ahh!!! So so sorry but I am wrapping this up really soom like anywhere between 1-3 chapters left so stick with me! 

Chapter 21- Stupid Ron

            "Revealaro! Revealro! _Revealero!_" Ron let out an angry sigh as he fell back on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

            "Don't think its working." Harry said, his eyes furrowed in concentration as he re-read a passage in the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. "It says here I should be surrounded by a gold light until you ask me a question…"

            "I _know_ what it's suppose to look like, Harry. Bloody spell…." Harry rolled his eyes. 

            "Why don't you ask Hermione to help you if you're having so much trouble with it?" Harry suggested. Ron stared at him reproachfully. 

            "What a brilliant idea Harry. Maybe if I ask her really nicely she won't hex me." Harry sighed exasperatedly. 

            "We already finished this in Defense Against the Dark Arts so what's the sudden interest in re-learning it?" 

            "Just something I gotta do." Ron mumbled. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

            "If you don't have a problem with Hermione dating a ferret, you shouldn't have a problem with me trying to learn a simple charm." Ron snarled defensively. Harry raised an eyebrow.

            "Calm down Ron, it was just a question." Harry held Ron's gaze intently for a moment before turning away. He was glad there was no one in the common room at the moment, and was extremely grateful for the quiet. Everyone in third year and above was spending the day in Hogsmede, while all the younger kids enjoyed the snow. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He hated how Ron was acting. His best friend would almost transform into another person the moment Hermione or Draco names was mentioned. Although Harry did not like the idea of Hermione and Draco together anymore than Ron, he had grown accustomed to it and had told Hermione he understood. He could not understand why Ron just would not let it _go_.

            _"Revealeroh!"_ Ron yelled. Harry opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a golden light.

            "Guess it worked." Harry said coolly. Ron grinned. 

            "Thanks Harry. Well I gotta go, later." Harry looked bemusedly as Ron clambered out of the portrait hole. 

~

            Hermione sat across from Draco biting her lip nervously in their common room. They were both pouring over their books anxiously. 

            "Find anything yet?" Draco asked yet again. Hermione shook her head in dejection. After a moment of silence, Draco decided to change the advice. "Have you told Dumbledore about You-Know-Who wanting to speak to you alone?" he asked worriedly. Hermione smiled weakly at him.

            "He said it should be expected that Voldemort will try and get information from me without you around. I think Voldemort's suspicious." Draco surveyed Hermione intently. Hermione looked tired and overworked.

            _I can feel it…it's going to start soon._

_            I know._

Hermione looked up at Draco. He raised his piercing gray eyes to meet hers slowly.

_            How do you know?_ She thought, staring into his eyes.

            _The same way you do. I can feel it coming._ He took Hermione's hand in his. Tears sprang into her eyes.

            "It'll soon be over." He whispered soothingly to her. Hermione nodded sullenly. They both turned back to their books. 

~

            Ron rushed down the hall heading from the Gryffindor common room at top speed. He smiled grimly as he felt the lump of material under his robe, reassuring himself that Harry wouldn't mind him borrowing his invisibility cloak. He stole it before he came down to the common room to practice on Harry. Ron rushed to the Head Girl and Boy's common room. He knew Hermione and Malfoy had decided to stay behind at Hogwarts instead of going to Hogsmede. Throwing Harry's invisibility cloak over him quickly, Ron checked to make sure he was completely covered before whispering the password to the startled portrait door.

            "Who's there?" asked the girl in the portrait, nervously.

            "Nevermind that, _Gryffindors suck!"_ The invisible intruder hissed back. Ron's eyes widened as the portrait reluctantly opened the scene that met his eyes. Hermione and Draco were sitting at the table, staring at each other intently. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.

            "It'll soon be over." Draco whispered to Hermione, holding her hand in his. Ron's disbelief grew. 

            "What are you doing to her!" He yelled angrily as they turned back to the books. Hermione and Draco looked up startled to find Ron pointing his wand at Draco. Hermione reached for her wand but Ron turned to her before she could grab it.

            _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ he cried, his wand now pointed at her. Draco leapt to his feet.

            "What is wrong with you, Weasel?" He yelled, charging towards him.

            _"Revealeroh."_ Ron said calmly, hitting Draco in the chest with the charm. Draco stopped long enough to glance at the golden light surrounding him. 

            "What did you do, Weasel." He growled.

            "What are you doing to Hermione?" Ron asked calmly.

            "What the hell do you mean, 'what am I doing' with her! I'm going out with her you dumb fuck!"

            _"Why?"_ Ron tried again. 

            "Because I'm in love with her you asshole! Now what are you playing at!" Draco advanced on Ron. 

            "Why was Hermione crying?" Ron asked softly, not perturbed at all by Draco's advancement.

            "None of your business, Weasel." The golden glow around Draco turned a deep red at his refusal to answer when he felt a sharp pain in his side. "What the hell, you dipshit! The revealer charm isn't supposed to _hurt_ me!" He cried out, his face contorted in pain and fury. Ron smile faltered. 

            "Um, well then I guess you should answer truthfully." He suggested nervously. Draco looked at him maliciously, the pain making him fall in a heap to the ground. 

            "Weasel…" he growled angrily.

            "Just answer the question!" Ron yelled at him nervously, turning quite pale. He wondered what would happen if it didn't stop. Draco grit his teeth in an attempt not to answer, but felt the word come out of his mouth before he could stop them.

            "Her- Hermione and I are Death Eaters." He gasped as the pain started ebbing away. "We're spies for Dumbledore, trying to help him in the final battle against Voldemort. 'Mione was cry- crying because we both kn- know the battle is approaching, and approaching fast. She's scared. We both are." Draco looked up at Ron to find Ron staring at him. Feeling his head clear, Draco jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand, pointing it at him.

            _"STUPIDIFY!"_ Draco shouted wearily, watching Ron fall to the ground in a heap. He ran to Hermione and removed the spell from her instantly. 

            "Oh my God…" Hermione broke down, sobbing. Draco held her to him, eyeing Ron over her shoulder. 

            "We have to tell Dumbledore…" he said, but before Hermione could respond they both felt an indescribable pain in their left arms. Each grabbing their own arm, they looked at each other, eyes wide with terror.

            _It's time._ Swiftly, they grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hermione urgently alerted Dumbledore in her mind before whizzing away from Ron and the castle. They were oblivious to the snow that was falling silently around it, enveloping into darkness.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short… really really sorry but its important lol. anyway I have only one more chapter or so left not sure yet but this is wrapping up soon so _please_ review it really motivates me to get these out now that I'm really busy with winter sports. So sorry I've been slacking and thanks for reading!


	22. Final Battle part one of two

Chapter 22- Final Battle Part 1 of 2

            Tumbling to the floor of Riddle Manor, Hermione's eyes flew open. Draco stood before her, his face unreadable. "Where are they?" Hermione stuttered, her face glanced with suspicion. 

            "We have to apparate to the meeting place." Draco mumbled, looking rather uneasy. Draco was unsure as to why they were not meeting in the manor. Hermione recognized it at once. They were meeting in the forest where Harry had witnessed Voldemort's resurrection. Hermione clasped Draco's hand as they moved towards the usual portkey, instantly transported to the forest.

            "I think they're going to be killing tonight." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as they moved in amidst the Death Eaters. Snape, who had already arrived, turned to them giving them a warning glare as he overheard their whispers. Hermione and Draco instantly enveloped in the surrounding silence. 

            "Death Eaters." Came a soft hiss from somewhere behind Hermione. The Death Eaters dropped to their knees before the Dark Lord. Hermione kept her mouth shut tight, her teeth grinding through the process.

            "It has been several months since we have killed for fun, so for your amusement I have arranged the attendance of a family of muggles." The Death Eaters murmured their approval.

            _Oh God._ Hermione thought. Draco looked at her sharply but could not make out her expression. He decided not to answer. Voldemort smiled evilly as two Death Eaters led out a weeping family.

~

            Ron rose from the ground groggily. For a moment he forgot where he was. It all came back in a rush of memories and he quickly started to the door. "Malfoy must have Hermione under the imperius curse! He brought her to Voldemort to be killed!" He thought panicked. Tears pricked in his eyes as he stumbled out of the portrait hole, racing to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry!" He yelled. His dark-haired friend looked up at him from a squishy chair in the corner.

            "What is it Ron?" Harry sat up rather startled.

            "Its- Its Hermione," Ron said, short of breath. "Malfoy… he's taken her to You-Know-Who. Or at least I think he did. I saw them disappear. They used Floo powder. Harry!" Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear. Realization dawned on him.

            "What were you doing, spying on them?" he asked, eyeing Ron suspiciously as Ron looked frantically through a hidden draw by the couch, grabbed a small without explanation. 

            "What the bloody hell, Harry! Hermione is _gone_. We have to save her from You-Know-Who." All Harry's suspicions disappeared. They had to find a way to save Hermione. Ron was not sure where she had gone though. Harry remembered the last time he had run off to fight Voldemort when he thought his godfather was in danger. His blood turned cold at the memory of Sirus's death.

            "Listen Ron, you're going to take me to the fireplace Hermione and Malfoy used. I'll use a spell to discover where they went." Ron looked at Harry agape at the complexity of such spell but quickly obliged, swiftly leading Harry to Hermione and Draco's common room.

            "You have some explaining to do." Harry mumbled under his breath. Ron's ears reddened but he did not reply. Harry strode into the room straight to the huge fireplace.

            "_Previos trans_." He mumbled, his wand in front of him. Instantly a vision of Hermione tumbling out of a fireplace next to Malfoy, into a house popped into his head. Harry grit his teeth. Ron may be a bit hot-tempered spying on Hermione and Draco, but if he was willing to face Voldemort to save their best friend, then so was he. 

~

            Hermione let the tears silently make their way down her face. No one could see them under her hood anyway. Voldemort watched in amusement as his Death Eaters destroyed an innocent family. Hermione stifled a sob as Lucius finished off the mother. As much as she wished she could stop him Hermione had been warned to stay in place, and she knew she could not take the lot of them anyway. Instead she closed her eyes.

            "Hermione!" Ron called as he stumbled upon the group of Death Eaters. Harry had known exactly where they would be meeting, and they had apparated there immediately. Seeing the hooded figures surrounding five corpses, Ron yelled out Hermione's name frantically, not factoring in Voldemort's presence.

            _"Ron!"_ Harry hissed, but the damage was done. All eyes were on them. Suddenly they were surrounded by the bright flashes of curses shooting from every direction, rocketing off the trees throughout the woods. 

            "Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled in despair, trying to break away from Draco's hard grip.

            _Hermione stop it!_ He yelled in her head as she started clawing him.

            "NO!" she yelled aloud. She fell to the ground in agony as Voldemort pressed his mind into hers during her moment of weakness. _"No."_ she repeated weakly as Voldemort shifted quickly through all of her memories before she could stop him.

            "I see." Voldemort hissed softly from behind her, jerking out of her mind. "Miss Granger it appears, hasn't been playing by my rules." Draco spun around at his words but ducked as a curse barely missed his face. Cursing, Draco turned to the Death Eaters who were shooting curses in all directions. He tried desperately to shield himself and Hermione from their attacks, pulling her behind a large tree.

            "Lucius." Voldemort called through the midst. Lucius Malfoy appeared at Voldemort's side. "It appears that our dear Miss Granger has been working for Dumbledore." Lucius's smile widened considerably and he looked at Hermione in almost an excited manner. "_And_ she has corrupted your son." Voldemort spoke softly. Lucius's eyes widened in disbelief. 

            "That cannot be master," he stammered, unbelieving of his son's disloyalty. Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger.

            "Do not contradict me and stop wasting my time. You are to kill the mudblood while I take care of Potter." Voldemort swept away quickly. Lucius turned back to Hermione to find her running to help her friends.

            ~

            "Harry! We have to do something!" Ron called to Harry unnecessarily. 

            "No shit Ron!" Harry panted, ducking behind a tree as another curse missed him by inches. Ron had a strange look in his eyes.

            _"STUPEFY!"_ he yelled, pointing his wand at the nearest Death Eater. He dropped to the ground stiff.

 "Ron! _Ron!_" Hermione cried, tearing herself from another Death Eater to race to her two best friends. She was amazed they were still standing.

            "Oh no you don't." growled a voice from behind her. Hermione felt a hand shoot out, grabbing her shoulder.

            "Let _go!"_ she yelled, spinning around to meet face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione recoiled at the look of triumph in Lucius's face.

            "You dirty mudblood wench!" Lucius smirked, throwing Hermione on the ground and hitting her with the Crucio curse before she could apparate.

            "Dragon." She called softly from the ground, where she lay in a heap. She could hear Lucius's laughter, but it sounded like it was coming from a million miles away. She looked down at her dragon pendant and felt reassured. It would turn red any moment…

            Harry watched as Ron struggled against the curses being thrown at him as if it was in slow motion. Harry couldn't think, breath, or move thinking, "this is the end. I'm going to watch all my friends die, and then it will be my turn."

            "Potter." A chill went down Harry's spine as he slowly turned to face the one who had destroyed his life.

            "Voldemort." he replied, staring Voldemort in the face.

            "How many times do I need to try and kill you, Potter?" Voldemort hissed maliciously.

            "I could say the same to you." Voldemort's eyes flashed. Harry's scar seared with pain as Voldemort's temper rose.

            "You are _nothing_, Potter. Don't you dare think you can look me in the face and insult _me_. You're nothing more than a little spoiled boy who won't die." Anticipating Voldemort's move, Harry raised his wand the same time Voldemort raised his.

            _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_            "CRUCIO!" _Harry yelled one of the unforgivable curses. He felt the familiar feeling of his wand connecting with Voldemort's, creating a beam of light between the wands. Something was wrong… Harry let out a cry of despair as Voldemort pushed the curse to his wand. There was a blinding light that illuminated the whole woods, then silence. 

~

            "Where did you get that?" Lucius snarled at Hermione, eyeing the dragon pendant clutched in her hand. Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his.

            "None of your fucking business." She spat back. Lucius's eyes were filled with anger as he lifted his wand above his head. 

            "Time's up, mudblood bitch." Lucius smirked, prepared to use the killing curse on the wand less girl in front of him. His son stepped between them. Lucius blinked, his facial expression remained the same, his wand still raised above his head threatening to...

            "Out of my way, Draco or I won't hesitate to dispose of you too." Draco's eyes didn't show a trace of emotion as he looked at his father.

            "Leave her alone." Draco said, quietly. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

            "Why? So you can be with your mudblood filth for the rest of your life? I won't stand for you to disgrace the family name." 

            "Disgrace the family name?" Draco snorted at his father's choice in words. "The only disgrace the Malfoy line has experienced was the day you were born."

            _"CRUCIO!" _Lucius aimed at Hermione behind Draco. Hermione let out a startled cry.

            _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Draco cried out.Hermione stared numbly as Lucius fell to the ground, dead. "Are you ok?" Draco quickly crouched down to Hermione, staring into her eyes.

            "You killed your father." She muttered softly.

            "I told you I'd kill for you." He smiled reassuringly to Hermione while extending his hand to help her up.

            "Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione gasped as the woods filled with silence. She looked at Draco with fearful eyes.

~

Ron's eyes fell on Harry's limp form lying on the ground, under the shadow of Voldemort. Voldemort laughed at his victory only a moment before but was now doubled over in agony. The Death Eaters stopped shooting curses to watch their leader crumble to the ground. 

            "Master?" A Death Eater approached cautiously to find Voldemort dead and wasting away. The Death Eater screamed, reviving Ron from the horror-struck trance. He ran to Harry's side. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his best friend in his arms. He was dead. Hermione approached to see Ron pulling a small vial out of his cloak looking at it intently. Her gaze soon focused on Harry.

            "Harry!" she cried out in despair. Ron looked up blankly at her voice and locked eyes with Hermione. Tears welled in his eyes as he tore his gaze away from hers to look down at the deathly pale body in front of him. He knew what he had to do. With one swift motion, the potion came to his lips and he fell to the ground in a heap.

A/N: ok, not exactly what you think. Well maybe it is… lol I don't know. Only one more chapter people! So sorry it's taken so long but I promise I will have the next one up by the end of the week. Thanks SO much for reading and drop me a review if it's not too much trouble. ;)


	23. Final Battle part two of two

A/N: sorry this took long but someone reported me for making an author's note a chapter which I didn't know you weren't allowed to do so I wasn't allowed to update… but anyway its done! Thanks so much for reading!!!

Chapter 22- Final battle part 2 of 2

            Hermione looked at Ron on the forest floor stunned. "Why is he lying down? What's wrong with Harry? Why haven't they moved?" a million thoughts raced through her numb mind.

            "Hermione…" She felt someone gently tug at her arm. "Hermione come on, we can't help them." Hermione snapped her head only to find herself face to face with Draco.

            "Listen, I don't know what game your playing at but stop. They're fine I just need to help them up," her eyes searching for reassurance in Draco's eyes. Draco was spared answering by the apparation of Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

            _"STUPIFY!"_ Snape roared from somewhere behind them, his wand pointed to the remaining Death Eaters surrounding them as he stepped from the shadows. McGonagall rushed over to the two fallen boys.

            "How could this happen, Professor?" McGonagall asked, horrified. Dumbledore peered at them in deep thought as Harry began to stir. Snape looked on as Harry suddenly revived in amazement while continuing to bind the Death Eaters.

            "I think Mr. Weasely has just saved Mr. Potter's life." Dumbledore answered calmly.

            "See!" Hermione unexpectedly cried out, her voice ringing in the silent woods. "See Draco, I told you they're not dead, they're just pretending, although I can't understand why. Everything's fin-" Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Draco while pressing a pre-arranged porkey into his hands. 

            "I beg of you, take this portkey back to the school immediately. I trust you will escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing the moment you arrive. Stay there until I return." Draco nodded. 

            "Hermione," he said softly. "We need to get back to school now, just keep hold of this…" Draco pressed the tree branch into Hermione's hands. 

            "How will Harry and Ron get back?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes were tear-stained. 

            "They're coming later." Draco whispered reassuringly as the forest around them disappeared in a blur of colors. 

~

            "Ron? Ron- what's going on?" Harry demanded. Sitting up Harry found himself in the middle of the forest surrounded by his professors and beside the motionless body of his best friend. "How-"

            "Harry," Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You must return to school with Professor McGonagall-" Dumbledore was interrupted by the arrival of twenty Healers and Ministry of Magic officials. 

            "We came as soon as we got your memo Professor- oh my god." Said a dark haired wizard, whose face was full of surprise. Dumbledore's eyes stayed on Harry.

            "What's wrong with Ron?" Harry whispered, terrified.

            "Ron saved your life, at the price of his own. It is my assumption that Mr. Weasley has planned this for a while for he used Vivafertum, which as you know, not easily assessable." Dumbledore looked away somberly.

            "Here, drink this." a plump witch with auburn hair wearing a white robe pressed a vial to Harry's lips before he could protest. Instantly Harry was unconscious. "Sorry Professor, but we needed to give him that- he's been through a traumatizing event." Dumbledore nodded. 

~

            "What is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey demanded as Draco and Hermione appeared in the Hogwarts infirmitory. 

            "Professor Dumbledore asked us to wait here for him until he returns." Draco replied coldly, he and Madame Pomfrey had a mutual dislike for each other after the incident with Buckbeak in third year. Hermione looked at Draco with confused innocence in her eyes. 

            "Draco, I don't know what happened, its all muddled together-" tears welled in her eyes and Draco quickly pulled her into his embrace as Harry and a strange witch arrived, followed shortly by Dumbledore.

            "You follow me please." Dumbledore said wearily. Draco led Hermione down the hall, his hand locked with hers. The walk to Dumbledore's office seemed to take forever. Only when Professor Dumbledore mumbled the password to the stone Gargoyle was Hermione and Draco pulled from their stupor. "Please, take a seat." Dumbledore ushered them to the two plush seats in front of his desk while he settled in behind it.

            "Professor Dumbledore," Hermione started at once. "What happened to Harry? And where's Ron why wasn't he taken to the hospital wing? Is Voldemort defeated? Did we win?" Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Hermione.

            "We have won at a great price, Miss Granger. Harry is fine he merely needs some rest. Voldemort is defeated. Miss Granger do you remember the components of the potion Voldemort used to resurrect himself in your forth year?" Hermione nodded to allow Dumbledore to continue. "Voldemort needed that link to life, which is blood. Harry's blood, specifically. So when Voldemort succeeded in killing Harry-" at this point he again raised his hand to silence Hermione, "when Voldemort succeeded in killing Harry he also destroyed the life link he created in his resurrection. Resulting in his absolute and total destruction." Professor Dumbledore paused, to let this sink in. The room seemed unnaturally quiet. 

            "But, Professor." Hermione persisted. "Harry's not dead. And what about Ron?" Dumbledore's eyes clouded over, so very different from their usual good-humored twinkle.

            "Harry's not dead because Mr. Weasley used Vivafertum which ultimately switched the result of Voldemort's curse from Harry to himself. Ron died to save Harry Miss Granger." Hermione was silent. "I'm going to take both of you back to the Infirmitory and issue you dreamless sleep potions. You have been through a horrible ordeal." Draco looked at his girlfriend's pained face, finally understanding how deep the bond was that linked the Golden Trio together. He led Hermione out of Dumbledore's office, choosing to ignore the silent tears streaming down her face.

~

            Their graduation was unusually somber. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Draco sat together at the Gryffindor table. The decorations were black, honoring Ron Weasley just as three years ago they had honored Cedric Diggory. Hermione thought back to the day she, Harry and Ginny attended Ron's funeral. It was the hardest day of Hermione's life. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop them.

            "Shh, it's okay Hermione." Harry whispered to Hermione hearing a small sob escape Hermione's lips. "It's going to be okay." Hermione looked up at her best friend and saw the tears in his eyes as well. Neither paid much attention to Dumbledore's speech.

            "Hermione, you have to go up and make your speech." Draco said softly while squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly under the table. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. _You're going to be fine. _Draco whispered across her mind placing a small kiss on her forehead. _Go on._ Hermione stumbled up from the table, making her way unsteadily to the podium. _"Sonorus." _Hermione whispered, her wand pointed to her throat. When she opened her mouth her voice echoed in all corners of the Great Hall as she started her speech.

"I doubt there has ever been a class that has passed their time at Hogwarts without some interesting experiences. Our class has been through so much together… not only hard times, death, pain, and sadness, but also friendships, love, and acceptance. We have survived the second war, but we have lost a member of our class and a friend because of it. Ron Weasley should be here today. But he is not. We have all made sacrifices, and have had many different experiences. No matter where we end up later on in life, even if some of us never see each other again, we will always be linked to this bond of where we grew up, the bond of Hogwarts. Let us raise our glasses now to Ron Weasley, and then to each other."

~

            Harry came up to Hermione after the Graduation, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione returned it full force.

            "I can't believe we're sharing our Graduation without Ron." Hermione said, softly. Harry studied her face, quietly wiping away her tears. 

            "Ron wouldn't have wanted you to cry over him, Hermione." Harry said softly. "He loved you so much and would have hated to see you in pain."

            "I know Harry. It's just so different you know?" 

            "I know," Harry said pulling Hermione to him. "Everything's going to be alright Hermione. We both know it should have been me who died in the forest, but since it wasn't we just have to honor Ron the best we can." Hermione nodded as Lavender approached Harry.

            "Harry, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me after Ron's death and everything. I miss him so much and but I know it must have been so much more harder for you, and, well I just wanted to thank you for everything." Harry nodded solemnly pulling Lavender into a hug as she started to sob on his shoulder. 

            "I'll be back Harry." Hermione said softly. 

~

            Draco saw Hermione walk away from Potter and quickly approached her. "Hey," he said, hugging her tightly.

            "I was just looking for you." Hermione murmured against Draco's chest.

            "Do you want to get out of here?" Draco suggested sympathetically. Hermione nodded. Draco took her hand and led her outside.

            "What do you plan on doing now?" Draco asked Hermione, trying to take her mind off the absence of one of her best friends. Hermione took a moment to answer.

            "I'm not sure. Maybe return home for a bit and start looking for jobs as a Healer." Draco took Hermione's hands in his.

            "I was hoping that you might like to return to Malfoy Manor with me." he said, seriously. Hermione looked at him in amazement.

            "Do you mean-"

            "Yes." Draco smiled at Hermione as her face turned from miserable to ecstatic.

            "Of course Dragon! Oh my gosh!" Draco smirked, sweeping down for their last kiss at Hogwarts.

*

A/N: THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!! 

Babmidnight- you rock you're like the best reviewer thanks so much for sticking with me! ;)

Pink Tribe Chick- thank you so so so much for all your support/ suggestions. You rock!

Quello Bello- Thanks for the idea and if you noticed I added that quote in my bio. Hope you don't mind. ;)

Freedome-rules: thanks for reading!

Hermy- Penguin- snape was summoning Dumbledore while fighting the Death Eaters… sorry if it was confusing.

Wander Aimlessly- thanks for reviewing!

Coffee- Addicted- umm if you don't like my story don't read it… and oh yeah, BITE ME!

Melissa- thanks for the advice!

s. one- thanks so much!

Tylie Tian- thanks for reading!

Ezinma- thanks for the advice!

Artemis Moonclaw- umm thanks! :)

HermioneandDraco- thanks!!!

Hpfan- thanks so much!

Love2045- yes, I too think draco likes hermione… haha just kiddin' 

Adge- haha I've updated! AND I didn't kill both of them lol. Thanks for reading!

Mystical Obsessions- lol I'm done haha sorry thanks so much though for reviewing!!!

KewlGal8th- here's the next cappie! Thanks for reading!

Bam-I-mai-gawd- thanks for the offer but my beta-reader is actually my friend so she would murder me… hahaa thanks for reading though!

Padfoot-prongs-and-moony-rox- thanks for reviewing!!!

Mellimen- harry's not dead!!! Ahhh lol.

Vivian- ooohhh 10 cool points for figuring it out!!! 

Magical ferret- thanks so much!

Hyme-of-the-faith- thanks for putting me as one of ur favorites!!

s.s. harry- thanks for reviewing!

Ehlonna- thanks for adding me to ur favorites!

Dracoz Syltherin Babe- thanks for reading!

Harry Droco Potter- thanks for reading!

And everyone else who reviewed who I didn't get to, thanks sooo much your support rocks!!!


End file.
